Master and Servant
by Teddybear no1
Summary: James' people had been conquered and now he was the property and plaything of the mighty General. But perhaps things were not as bad as they first appeared to be? (I'm rubbish at writing this kind of blurb!) Kames slash and more
1. Chapter 1

Master and Servant part 1

**_A/N New story! Don't really know how to describe this, sort of fantasy type thing with warriors and gladiatorial battles. Oh! And sex! A fair bit of Kames sex! And maybe some others having sex too! LOL! Oh and Katie is James' sister in this..._**

**_At least to begin with...?_**

The General sat upon his horse watching as his troops below began to sort the surviving enemies into groups depending on their ages. The battlefield was littered with bodies and the town behind them was still burning brightly. A cart filled with women approached from the base camp and the first group of prisoners, babies and the very young, were handed up to the women in the cart. They were young enough to be given to trusted families and integrated into the community. Next came older children, they would be taken back and would enter into a life of servitude. Most of the adults would not live much longer and after the children had all been removed from the battlefield he gave the order and his troops began to systematically slit throats.

After the last of the conquered had been dispatched, there remained round about fifty youths between fifteen and twenty-five years old. They were pulled to their feet and rounded up, before being marched off back towards the new settlement of tents that had sprung up as the land had been claimed. The tall blond watched as they began to move off, then noticed some disturbance going on towards the back of the line. His captain and friend, Logan, was arguing with a young man with a girl clutched in his arms. He knew that the dark-haired man wouldn't strike out unless he needed to, but as the disturbance was causing Logan's horse to prance nervously something would have to be done before long. And he was in charge of this raid.

The man on the floor was obviously pleading with Logan about something, probably asking for mercy. But these men were not known for showing mercy. The General spurred his horse into action and made his way down to see what the fuss was about. He stopped beside his friend and removed his helmet, blond hair spilling out and jade eyes gazing down at the two people on the ground. One was a young girl who looked far younger than those left here should be, she was clutching onto the youth's broad shoulders and crying and screaming. He kept trying to calm her a little, all the while pleading that this was a mistake and that the girl was far too young to be left in this group. Finally he realised that someone else had joined Logan on the battlefield, turning to see the General gazing down at him, he fell silent as his eyes widened in fear. The most amazing pair of hazel eyes that the General had ever seen in his life. The youth was stunning. Soft brown hair and prominent muscles. Even through the blood and dirt of the recent battle, he was beautiful and the General's heart fluttered in his chest as he watched him prostrate himself at the feet of his horse.

"Please! Please! Master! My sister? She shouldn't be here! She is too young for what is to come. Please!" He reached up and touched the booted leg, half expecting to be kicked away, but for her he would risk the pain. The General knew what was expected of him. He was a mighty and powerful warrior, but there was something about this youth...

"What shall I do with them, Kendall?" His friend asked, "Shall I bind them to my saddle?" Kendall glanced down at the youth again.

"Girl! Stand up and come here!" The girl managed to stagger to her feet, even though she was still shaking and sobbing. Reaching down he took hold of the back of her ragged, filthy clothing and pulled her close to his horse. "I get to lay claim to my choice of these prisoners before the rest of my men enjoy themselves with the remainder." Logan nodded sharply watching as his friend tried to keep his prancing horse still. He turned and looked back up the hill where his other captain sat on his grey mare watching what was going on down the slope.

"Carlos!" He called, then gestured with his gloved hand for him to join them. Kendall, as General was entitled to as many of the prisoners as he wanted, though he had never before taken advantage of it. He smiled at the man with the golden skin with an elaborate mask across his face. Carlos may have been a fierce and deadly warrior, but to Kendall he was his friend with a hidden sweet and gentle side. Kendall swung the girl round to face him.

"I am laying claim to this girl. My birth-giver needs a new girl to help her in my kitchen. Take her onto your horse and deliver her to my tent. " Carlos reached forward and grasped the girl's hand, pulling her closer.

"Will I need to tie you, little one?" He growled. The girl stood shaking in front of him.

"No, master." He gave a brief nod of approval before hauling her off the ground by her wrists and swinging her into the saddle behind him.

"Good. Hold my waist!" He demanded and she obeyed as the horse began to move towards the encampment.

Once they were several hundred yards beyond the battlefield Carlos brought his horse round in a tight circle checking to see if anyone was following them. No one was, and due to the route they were taking, none of the other soldiers or his friends could see them either. He twisted in the saddle and looked down at the little girl who clung to him like grim death, eyes still red-rimmed from her crying.

"Listen to me well, girl. Behave yourself and you will be safe and secure where you are going. No one will hurt you, I will make sure of that. You will be expected to work hard, but you will not be treated badly. Now. What is your name, little one?" His wide smile was really confusing to her, these were in the invading warriors that had just destroyed everything that she had ever known.

"My name is Katie, master." She replied shyly. He smiled at her again before swinging his horse back into the direction of the tents, kicking his horse into a trot as he made for the biggest and most opulent of the silken structures.

_**Well, there ya go! First chapter up! The chapters in this are quite short, but please feel free to let me know what you think :)**_

_**Oh! And don't worry! I have 4 things on the go at once and I will not neglect them! **_

_**Please R & R **_

_**Allie )O(**_


	2. Chapter 2

Master and Servant part 2

_**A/N Monday night and chapter 2 is up! Thank you to those who reviewed and favourite and followed this new story :) **_

Kendall and his men shepherded the prisoners down to the communal enclosure. Some would make it through the night alive, but many would not. Kendall found it hard to tear his eyes away from the brunet youth as he followed close behind him. Now that the girl had been removed from the group as the man had pleaded for, he seemed to have completely resigned himself to his fate. His eyes watched the ground as he was silently marched to his probable death. Logan had noticed how intently his friend seemed to be watching him and just as they paused before the entrance to the huge structure he lent over in his saddle and pulled on the General's sleeve, bringing him close so he could talk to him without other's hearing.

"Why don't you claim him, if he interests you?" Kendall turned his head and gave him a puzzled look.

"Who? What are you talking about?"

"The boy that you have been staring at the whole way here! The one with the golden eyes!" He gestured with his hand as the prisoners were encouraged to drop to their knees. Kendall backed his horse away, insisting that he didn't know what his friend was alluding to. But as he glanced down the row of kneeling figures, the boy looked straight up at him, those golden eyes seeming to bore into his soul. He let his prancing horse circle wide before coming close in to Logan again. Down at the front of the line, another of his Captain's gave the order for the prisoners to strip naked and enter the tent. He watched as the boy slowly began to remove his ragged and bloodstained shirt revealing a toned and muscular body. Logan raised an eyebrow as Kendall cursed quietly and tried to block the image from his mind.

"Take him!" He hissed. "You never take your allotted rewards. Even a blind man could see that you find him attractive. Imagine that tied naked to your bed!" Kendall tried to ignore the throbbing inside that the boy brought to his neglected body, he let the horse wheel round one more time before giving Logan a filthy look as he swore again before announcing his intention with a loud commanding voice.

"I lay claim to this boy!" The Captain in charge of the slaves trotted his horse up to the General. His name was Jett and he was known to be a cruel and vicious soldier.

"Sir?" He was gonna make Kendall make a show of this wasn't he? Not allow his better to quietly remove the boy from the group. Sexuality was not supposed to be an issue here, but Jett , for some reason, felt the need to make a show of Kendall laying claim to a beautiful young man and not a young woman. Kendall was not happy about it, but he turned to face the man and gestured down to the boy on the grass.

"Him? He is now my property." The youth froze as he was about to start removing the rest of his clothing. He glanced up at Kendall, unsure of what was happening. Jett moved closer and grinned at Kendall, knowing that the normally soft-spoken General was actually slightly embarrassed.

"Very pretty." He spat in Kendall's face, but Kendall was not about to be drawn into a fight in front of the prisoners. Logan had shifted closer, in case he was needed, but his friend decided on disappointing Jett if he was after a fight.

"Yes, he is rather, isn't he? Be better when he is clean though." With that he reached down and pulled the youth to his feet. "Follow me. "

As his horse passed the line of slaves and soldiers he wished his men a good night and left them to their night of celebration. An orgy of food and wine, sex and rape and murder that he had no desire to join them in. He glanced down behind his horse and saw that the half-clothed man was trailing behind with Logan following him. He smiled at his friend.

"Not joining the celebrations, Logan?" He asked. His friend chuckled.

"I'd rather celebrate in private! " Kendall nodded and laughed too.

"Yes! I did notice a certain dark-haired beauty with the kitchen maids." Logan blushed slightly.

"I miss the comfort of familiarity when we are away from home." He answered simply.

Kendall chuckled as he swung himself down from his horse as they reached his own elaborate tent. A blonde girl rushed out and dropped to her knees awaiting his every command. Kendall smiled as he stepped towards her and touched the top of her bowed head.

"New job for you tonight, Jo." She lifted her head to gaze up at him, sitting back on her heels.

"Master"

Kendall gestured to the young man who was now kneeling next to Kendall's horse.

"He." He pointed to him, making him shudder in fear at what was to happen to him. Jo looked to where Kendall pointed.

"Is now mine. Not that I'm sure what Logan expects me to do with him." Logan laughed hysterically as he slid from his own mount and went to Kendall's side.

"Here he goes. Pretending to be all straight and proper again! I expect you to take him to your bed and fuck his pretty little brain's out! Even I'd be tempted to do that one!" He politely acknowledged Jo, even though she was considered below him before disappearing into the tent to find a hot bath and a change of clothes. A stable boy appeared and quietly took control of the two massive battle horses, leading them away to be rubbed down and fed and watered.

It left Kendall alone with Jo and the beautiful, but filthy young man still on the floor. Kendall removed his gloves and then fidgeted with them and he tried to decide what to do with him. Logan was right of course, he wanted to take him to his bed and touch every part of him, bury his hard length deep inside him, make him scream. But not from pain. The boy glanced up at his new master through his long lashes, his tongue flicking out to moisten his parched lips. Watching him, Kendall felt his stomach flip and his dick twitch with need.

"Take him. Bathe him and dress him in..." What? He wasn't really sure he wanted any of that muscular body covered from his view.

"And then what, Master?" Jo was perfectly aware that Kendall was lusting after the new slave. Kendall stood watching the boy, still fussing with his gloves before turning quickly and heading inside his tent. At the last moment he called back to her.

"Then put him in my bed chamber to wait for me." He kept walking away, without looking back, hoping that she didn't see the scarlet blush that rose up his cheeks.

Jo turned and tapped the boy on the shoulder, encouraging him to rise and follow.

**_Please think of reviewing if you enjoyed that :) Or let me know what you hated if you didn't! Until next week! _**

**_Allie )O( _**


	3. Chapter 3

Master and Servant part 3

_**A/N Here we are again! As promised a shout out to my reviewers :) **The Logan Train, Just Old Fashioned, Annabellex2,Luvmemuch24 and BookWormKendall. **Oh and** Feefifofasha, **the smut starts next chapter ;)**_

Katie followed Carlos through the massive silk tent to the kitchen area. Kendall's birth giver was in charge of making sure that the General's household ran smoothly and that his every need and whim were catered for. But in reality, Kendall rarely succumbed to whims and he never made unneccessary demands. Hot meals, warm, clean bed and clean body and clothes and he was happy. And within the confines of his own quarters he was free to treat the woman as the mother that she was. His father did not approve of the affection that the two shared but as long as Kendall fought and slaughtered in the manner that his father saw fit he was willing to ignore their ' inappropriate behaviour' as long as it wasn't in front of him.

Carlos left her to wait outside the closed drape as he went in to speak with a woman with long red hair, tied back with a long blue ribbon that matched her dress, both of which were a gift from the General to celebrate the last town that they had conquered. After checking that she was alone, Carlos rushed her from behind, wrapping his strong arms tightly around her, causing her to let out a squeal as she was lifted from the ground and swung around. She guessed who her assailant was almost immediately and shrieked his name and demanded that he put her down immediately. He gave her a tight hug before setting her back and the ground and swinging her round to face him, before hugging her again.

"Momma!" He laughed and she couldn't help smile. He was bloodied and bruised, still in his armour, but within the privacy of Kendall's tent, Kendall and his two closest friends were still 'her boys'. Both Carlos and Logan called her mother, even though they were actually forbidden to call the women who had actually carried them by that name.

"Kendall has sent you a present!" He grinned wide.

"More clothes?" Kendall's normal gift of choice.

"No. Something special." She raised an eyebrow and leant back against the table behind her in anticipation. Carlos went to the drape and beckoned the small, dirty girl through. She was still trembling in fear as she was presented to her new mistress.

"Kendall said you needed a new kitchen maid." He smiled and pushed the girl gently forwards. But as she looked down at the girl and then at Carlos, both of them knew that was not the real reason why he had taken the girl for his mother. She stepped forward and tilted the girl's head up, smiling warmly as she looked her over.

"My name is Jennifer. I am the General's birth-giver and I run his household. You will call me 'mistress' in public. You may call me Jennifer in the privacy of this household. What is your name?" Her voice was gentle and the girl felt her fear lessening, just a little.

"Katie." She almost whispered. Carlos saw the surprise on Jennifer's face as she pulled back, staring at Carlos in shock.

"It's just a coincidence." Mouth wide and tears prickling at the corners of her eyes she took a deep breath and pulled herself back together, nodding at the boy with the golden skin as he reached a hand out to stroke her arm in a soothing fashion.

"Well. Katie." She struggled to get the name out, pausing again before continuing. "You cannot work in a kitchen in that state. Let's get you cleaned up and appropriately dressed, shall we?" She stepped to the drape that covered the entrance to the outside area where the cooking fires were, she glanced around the busily working women and girls before seeing who she wanted.

"Camille! Come here!" She gestured with her hand and a girl with dark, wild curls escaping from under her cap came rushing towards her, wiping her hands on her apron as she came. Jennifer stood back to allow her into the room and then gestured to the little girl still shivering in fright. "My son..." She caught herself, only men had sons in their society. "My master, the General, has sent me a new kitchen maid. "Please take her away and get her clean and presentable to work within the kitchen of a great house. Even if we are stuck in these insufferable tents for now."

"Yes ma'am." Camille gave a little curtsey and then reached forward to take Katie by the hand and lead her off to bathe and dress in her work clothes. Katie began to cry again, just as Logan came into the kitchen, snatching a piece of cold meat from a suspended basket and earning him a slap on the arm from Jennifer.

"Hey! Woman! Don't you slap me!" He laughed and grabbed her round the waist and hugged her tight before continuing chewing on the meat in his hand. Camille's face lit up when she saw him and Logan gave her a smoldering gaze, desire evident in his eyes as he looked her over. "Mmm! Just the wench that I was looking for!" He growled stepping towards her.

Camille stepped back out of his reach, taking Katie with her. She noticed that the girl was crying and stroked her hair gently.

"Shh! It will be alright." She assured her. But Katie did not stop crying. The reality of her situation had just hit her and the thought of being the property of a conquering soldier did not bother her at all. But the idea that her beloved brother was either already dead or soon would be and she would never see him again, tore her heart to pieces. She knew that Logan had seen her with him, so she had to ask after him. Even if he reacted badly and hurt her, she would risk it.

She ripped her hand from Camille's grasp and launched her little body at the huge soldier, falling to the floor and wrapping her arms around his leather clad legs. Logan stumbled, but managed to stop himself from falling to the floor, a look of complete bewilderment on his face. He reached down with a still gloved hand and hauled Katie to her feet by the back of her already tattered shirt. But the look on his face was not angry, it was gentle.

"Hey! What's this about?" He asked.

"James!" She sobbed out. "Where is he? Is he? Is he?" She didn't want to say the word, but she had to. "Is he dead?" She stared up into Logan's eyes. Terrified of his answer.

"Who is James?" Was all he asked. Katie burst into frantic sobs again.

"My brother!" Jennifer and Camille watched as the little girl collapsed on the floor at Logan's feet the very second that he loosed his hold on her clothing.

"The man that got the General to lay claim to you?" He smiled to himself, biting down on his bottom lip and crouching down to gently pull the girl into his arms. She might be conquered property, but she was still a small, frightened, confused little girl.

"Umm?" He wasn't sure exactly how he should word this to a child. "Just after you were bought up to here, The General decided that he needed a new... Squire." That was a lie. Squires were usually young boys, not grown men. "So no. He is not dead and neither will he be if he does as he is told. Alright." He could not tell her what 'doing as he was told' would actually involve, she was far too young for that. Katie gave a few hiccup noises as her eyes went wide.

"Really?" She whispered.

"Yep! " He gave the surprised girl a hug and then stood up and bought her to her feet again. He guessed that Camille had been about to take her to be cleaned up and gently guided her back to the pretty girl. Ah well! he wasn't going to get any sex before dinner he guessed. But he supposed that he could last a few more hours without her firm supple body in his bed. As he watched Camille lead her away, Jennifer stepped up and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, glad that all of 'her sons' had made it through yet another of these seemingly never-ending battles.

"So my son has laid claim to a young man?" She often worried that Kendall had no one to share his bed. Logan snuggled into her motherly embrace, nodding in answer.

"Is he handsome?" Logan chuckled as he turned his head to face her.

"Momma! How should I know! I like women!" Carlos was standing in the corner, quietly observing and quietly eating his way through a piece of honey covered ham, licking the juices from his sticky fingers.

"I like women too, but the man is very pretty for a man! Big muscles and lovely eyes." Logan laughed at him. "No I don't want him! But I can see why Kendall would. And if it makes Kendall happy..." He gave a shrug before stuffing the last of the meat in his mouth.

Jennifer felt happier than she had in a long while. Tomorrow they would start the journey home. Everyone that she cared about was safe and soon she would be sleeping in her own familiar bed again.

_**If you enjoyed that, please let me know in a review! Now I am off to work on chapter 13 of James Collared 2! **_

_**Love and hugs**_

_**Allie )O(**_


	4. Chapter 4

Master and Servant part 4

_**A/N Posting this a little earlier tonight as I have a new chapter of James Collared 2 almost finished and I didn't want to forget about this while working on that. Extremely busy at the moment, as well as caring for my sister and the house I recently took in a beautiful little cat who turned out to be pregnant and so I currently have 7 cats in the house! As always, thank you to everyone who takes the time to read my stories, especially those who send me reviews :) Much appreciated as our fandom seems to be rapidly diminishing lately :( **_

_**Until next week! **_

_**Allie )O(**_

James followed Jo through the extensive silken structure to an area that was just bare earth with a woven mat in the center with a large tub on it and a canopy over the top. A woven, chest-high wall ran around the outside of the area. Jo had sent a young runner ahead of them and when they arrived two maids were already there, carefully tipping an enormous pot of boiling water in to the cold already in the tub. There was a wicker chair set of to one side with clean clothes and a towel waiting along with glass jars containing soap and lotions to wash the young man's body and hair.

James was worried about what was to come, later that night, but when he was told to strip and get into the steaming water he did not resist. It felt strange having someone else washing him so intimately, but it was nothing compared to what would be coming later.

After he had stepped from the tub, his body clean of dirt and blood, the young woman dried him then helped him into clean pants and a loose cotton shirt. She left it open at the neck to allow Kendall to add the collar that would come later that would mark him as property. It was better to be property than just a slave. Slaves could be killed without a second thought, property was protected. Jo herself wore a thin strip of silver, marked with symbols that showed who she belonged to and her standing in his household. If Kendall chose to keep James and finalize his ownership he would be fitted with a collar by his master.

She led the young man through the tent to Kendall's bed chamber. The bed was enormous and drapped with fine silk drapes in a soft forest green. Jo wasn't really sure how this went now. Did she just leave him here? Surely he could just run off if she left him? He guessed what she was thinking.

"I promise I will stay where you leave me. I have nothing to run away to. My home is destroyed, my only family, my sister, has been taken prisoner too." He looked around himself. "Where do you want me to wait?"

Jo glanced around herself, not really sure where she should leave him herself.

"Are you tired?" She asked. James shrugged, then tilted his head and looked up at her with his amazing hazel eyes.

"I suppose I am." Jo held back the drape revealing the soft bed with the covers folded at the foot.

"He'll come find you when he is ready."

James felt his heart hammer in his chest. For all the things that had happened to him over the battle, now he was going to lie with his enemy. Another man at that. Not that it would be the first time that another man had covered him. With his beautiful face and delicious, athletic body, he had been abused by several of his supposed comrades before. They claimed to despise his sexuality, but had no trouble in releasing their own pent up need on the boy. This new life would not be too bad to accept. He was used to being used for sexual release.

He crawled up the bed and settled down onto the pillow, hugging it with his arms as he wondered how long he would be alone. After waiting in the near silence for what seemed like an age, his tired body finally succumbed to sleep.

Kendall ate with his father and his two 'brothers'. Discussing what would be done with the new land and slaves that they had acquired in this final stage of the conquests that they had made over the last couple of years. Kendall was tired of all the fighting and killing. All he wanted to do was go home to their castle on the coast. And now finally, they were preparing for the journey home. Just a couple of days to clean up and pack, then they would leave. Out side in the other tent, the nights festivities continued. From time to time the sounds of screaming would overtake the sounds of music and revelry and you could tell that yet another poor soul had left this earth. Surprisingly, Kendall found himself feeling relieved that he hadn't left the boy to die with his fellow townsmen. And as he drank more, he found his thoughts beginning to drift to wonder what he looked like under his ragged clothing. His arse, how well was he hung? What would he feel like, tight around Kendall's own cock that was beginning to twitch with anticipation. Did he scream when he came? What did his kisses taste like? His cum? Logan noticed that Kendall was no longer paying attention to the conversation going on around the table, his father had ceased trying to get a word out of him a while ago. Logan patted Carlos' arm to get his attention, the darker skinned man was seated between Kendall and Logan and he turned to look at the General when Logan pointed to him. It looked like Kendall could do with going to his bed. Though probably not to sleep!

Kendall's father finally became tired that his son was not really paying much attention to anyone else at the table anymore and guessed that he was probably eager for his bed. He dismissed the three young men from the table and Logan and Carlos helped their friend to make his way back to his own quarters. Glancing into his bed chamber they at first saw no sign of the young vanquished soldier at first. Then they heard his soft breathing and a rustle from the bed as he moved fitfully in his sleep. Kendall was suddenly deeply embarrassed that the other two were with him while he was so obviously aroused. He dropped down in the chair by his bed and waited until they finally left to find their own beds and their own company for the night. As they left, Logan paused and leant to whisper in his friend and brother's ear.

"By the way. His name is James."

Kendall smiled to himself as he sat in the darkness, waiting to be sure that he was alone with his new prize.

Once all was quiet, Kendall began to slowly remove his own clothing, his excitement growing as he thought about the man waiting for him in his bed. Would he put up a fight or would he accept what was about to happen to him without a struggle? When he was completely naked he stood and gently pulled back the drape at the side of the bed. Already hard, his cock jumped as he looked at the beauty sleeping on his bed, he subconsciously palmed himself before climbing onto the bed and leaning over to brush the now soft, clean hair back to look at the beautiful features of his face. He bit down on his lip and reached down to remove the leather straps around his calf that held a normally concealed dagger. He threw the leather from the bed but kept the dagger tight in his grasp. James had not really responded to the brief touch from his new Master, just flicked his hand up as if brushing away an insect. Carefully the blonde straddled the young man's body, leaning slowly down and pressing his exposed cock to the other's still clothed behind. He let out a deep moan and his body shuddered at the contact. James eyes shot open, breathing suddenly ragged in his panic as he tried to understand fully what was happening. He tried to sit up, but he was prevented by the weight of the other man on his back. Knowing that there was nothing he could expect to do about it he stilled his movements and closed his eyes.

Kendall was more than a little drunk and feeling horny as hell, there was no way that he would be just going to sleep with the brunette beauty in his bed with him. The man was his property now, to do with as he wanted, but off of the battlefield it was not in his nature to cause pain. He would take his time and at least make the coming experience a little more comfortable, even if his new toy did not enjoy what was about to happen. James just lay as still as he could, his eyes screwed tight shut and his breathing becoming a little erratic as the fear grew. He knew that he needed to relax or this would be agony, it wasn't as if this would be the first time he was taken in this way. But something about the fact that he was a conquered soldier in the bed of his conquerer scared the shit out of him.

Kendall sat himself up a little more, straddling James' hips and steadying himself before carefully inserting the point of the dagger through the thin fabric of the shirt that the man beneath him had been dressed in. He was careful not to touch the blade against him, holding the hem of the shirt in his fist as he began to slide the sharp blade up through the cloth. He felt the man beneath him tremble in fear as he moved further over him and he shushed him softly. James was shocked at the sound of the General's voice, gentle and soothing. What the hell? The shirt was stripped from his body and he saw it flutter to the ground out of the corner of his eye as it was thrown away from the bed. He felt the man above him adjust his position and then his rough hands skimmed down his sides. He leant forward and James became aware of the hard organ pressing between the cheeks of his ass, of the other man's hips beginning to rock, driving his cock back and forth. Even though James was afraid of what was to come, his body began to react and he couldn't stop the soft moan that slipped from between his lips.

_**And so begins what some have been waiting for! **_

_**Love and Hugs XXX**_


	5. Chapter 5

Master and Servant part 5

_**A/N hello :) Almost forgot to post this tonight! The kittens have learnt how to get out of their box tonight and I have to keep putting them back to bed! Well here is the continuation of the scene started last week. Enjoy! And if you do, please think of reviewing! Even if it is a one word review! **_

Even in his decidedly inebriated state Kendall was not a rough lover. And he didn't consider the man beneath him as a 'thing' to be used and abused as he wanted. Leaning over he began to place gentle kisses along James' spine as he headed up towards the back of his neck, his hard erection pressing closer as he dropped the full weight of his body onto that of the man beneath him. He reached his neck and slid round to kiss the slightly stubbled cheek. He was delicious. James was shocked when his body trembled with unexpected desire. Sure, he knew what was coming. He had been taken without his consent many times before, but he had never experienced such touches and caresses as he did now. And this man was supposed to be his enemy.

Kendall slid his hands down the brunette's sides, fingers skimming lightly over his hips as he gave another deliberate thrust into the channel between his buttocks.

"They tell me that your name is James?" He whispered into his ear before pressing a kiss to the lobe. James's eyes fluttered closed as he breathed deep.

"Yes..." He hesitated before quickly adding a submissive, "Master."

Kendall let out a decidedly drunken chuckle and pushed himself up from James' body, pressing a firm kiss to his back, just above the soft cloth of his pants before kneeling up behind him.

"On your hands and knees then, James. I'm sure that you are aware of what I want?" He asked reaching out to caress his buttocks.

As soon as James was up on his knees, the General slipped his hand between his thighs and encouraged him to spread his knees so that he could feel him through his clothing. The brunette felt like his body was betraying him, he was already half-hard and when he felt the fingers wrap firmly around his shaft through the cotton he pulsed and quickly reached full erection. Kendall's own organ couldn't have been any harder, he wrapped his free hand around himself, stroking slow and enjoying the feeling of both his hands being so occupied. James was surprised with what was happening, unsure of what was going on and shocked with the way his body was reacting. Kendall slipped his hands beneath James' waist and unfastened the tie of his pants and began to slip them back over his hips and then down his legs. A few mumbled instructions and James was soon naked and waiting for whatever was to come. He jumped when the other man called out loudly for the girl who had bathed and dressed him earlier. She came rushing into the tent, eyes widening at the scene before her, but she still knelt to await her orders.

"Yes! Master!" She averted her eyes, but there was a soft smile on her lips for Kendall did not have the normal kind of relationship with those that others would consider their inferiors. Jo was his property, but she was also his friend and she knew just how much he needed someone in his bed.

" I need oil? I have some?" He asked, his hand returning to caressing the now bared buttocks. She nodded quickly as he twisted to look at her and rushed off to retrieve the bottle from the area where the tub was.

When she returned the General was laying over his new servant's back again and his hand had slipped round and he was now holding the man's thick cock in his fist and was stroking it firmly. James did not want to submit so easily but it felt so good. His head dropped to his clasped hands and he tried to bite back the moan of pleasure that escaped his lips, but failed miserably. Although she was slightly embarrassed to see her friend and Master in this position, she gave him a cute little grin as she handed him the bottle of oil and then stepped back to leave him to his new toy.

"Ah! Ah! Did I say you could leave yet? " He twisted to face her as he worked on removing the stopper from the bottle in his grasp.

"No, Master. " She stopped and averted her gaze from the naked men on the bed. The stopper popped out and Kendall concentrated most of his attention on drizzling the heavy oil between the cheeks of James' behind before allowing a little to cover his own hard cock in preparation for what he was about to do.

"I need you to go wake the blacksmith and bring him here. I want him to fit a collar to my new..." He thought about how he should describe the beautiful creature on his hands and knees before him. He began to smooth the oil over his own hard flesh before trailing his fingers down between James' buttocks and around his tight entrance. Again James could not hold in his moan. Kendall grinned broadly.

"Toy. Oh and I want the girl I gave to my birth-giver, in the kitchen, done too. I have spoken to him about it earlier. Remind him."

"I should get him now?" Wasn't he about to be rather busy with his new toy?

He leant over and resumed placing kisses on James' spine, rocking his hips and pumping his cock in the channel between the brunette's thighs.

"Yes. Now. Tell him to do the girl first, then come here. Now you can leave."

He completely ignored her now, turning his full attention to the man beneath him, beginning to work a greased finger into the tight ring of muscles before him. Jo was fascinated but left her Master alone with his new plaything and set off to collect the smithy as requested.

Back on the bed, James was fighting against the unexpected responses of his body as the General began to slowly work his digit in and out of the tight orifice, waiting until he felt the tight ring of muscle loosen just a little before slipping a second inside and starting to scissor them carefully, stretching and opening him ready for the coming intrusion. James pressed back, eyes closing and another deep groan slipping from between his lips as he was prepared. Kendall squeezed James' buttock while removing his fingers and rubbing the head of his cock against his greased entrance before slowly pushing in. He was surprised when the man beneath him did not scream or struggle away, just throwing back his head and acting as a willing participant to the act taking place on the bed.

"You've done this before?" The blond asked, settling over the brunette, kissing and nipping at his neck as he began to thrust slowly into his body.

"Yes, Master." He moaned again, breath catching a little as he tried to hold himself still.

He should not be enjoying this.

"Willingly?" James turned his head quickly, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Was it obvious how many times he had been taken against his will?

"Sometimes." He replied quietly.

Kendall gave a sharp nod of his head, letting the beautiful man know that he understood. He couldn't really blame them. The man was incredibly beautiful and he guessed if there was nothing else... For him though, there were plenty of other options, he just prefered the body of a strong and supple male in his bed.

He continued thrusting, the speed and depth increasing as the pleasure grew, every noise that the man beneath him made spurring him on and making the experience so much better for him. He let go of the flesh of his behind and slid his arms around his body, one hand sliding up to feel the hard muscles of his chest, fingers teasing the tight buds of his nipples. The other wrapped tightly around James' impressive cock, squeezing and stroking, making him cry out and begin to move his own body. Rocking his hips, alternating between thrusting into Kendall's rapidly moving fist and taking his cock deeper inside him.

"Fuck! You feel so good!" The blond growled into his ear before biting down hard on his neck again, sucking and nipping at the flesh between his teeth. James' head dropped forward, glancing down at his cock and the way that it was sliding through his new Master's greased fist. He was panting loudly now, ashamed of his traitorous body but unable to fight against the rising tide of pleasure that threatened to engulf him.

"On your knees! Straighten up!" The General barked in his ear.

He pushed himself up from the mattress, the other man pulling at him until he was upright. The fist around him and the cock inside him continued to move. Kendall's hand left his chest, sliding up and round to caress his cheek before pressing his head around to face him. The kiss was unexpected. Hard and demanding, teeth pulling at his lips until he opened his mouth and accepted the probing tongue. All the time James kept telling himself that he shouldn't be enjoying this, but he couldn't deny that he was. His arms had been hanging limply at his sides, unsure of what to do with them, but as he twisted his tongue against that of his new Master he reached back, wrapping his arms around the other's waist and holding him tight to his own body.

Kendall moved his lips back down to suckle at his slave's throat again, eyes intently watching his cock sliding through his fist, sticky, white fluid leaking down the shaft and mixing with the oil on his fingers. It was so long since he had been with another like this and the muscular beauty's willing compliance only made it better. He was sweating profusely, the tingling in his belly beginning to grow as he felt his balls tightening in preparation of the coming explosion. He shoved James back down onto all fours, pushing himself up over the crouched body and thrusting harder as the sparks caught fire.

A jumble of curses and exclamations of pleasure slipped from his lips as he pumped the brunet full of his seed. James knew he was lost and stopped fighting against the initially unwanted reactions of his body, throwing his head back and exposing his vulnerable throat to Kendall's mouth and teeth as he released his own heat over the soft covers beneath him. His eyes closed and he stayed still, body trembling hard as the General loosed his grip on his cock and flopped over him, pressing kisses to the side of his neck and the back of his ear making him shudder with desire.

They stayed like that for several long moments before the blond lifted from him and carefully withdrew his softening organ from the other's body. He dropped onto his back next to the other man and encouraged him to turn over and pulled him back against his body. Kendall closed his arms possessively around his new property.

James was shocked by the murmurs of thanks that slipped from the others lips, but quite mortified to finally look up and see the girl and a man standing watching them. Kendall gave James a tight hug before unexpectedly shoving him from the bed and onto the floor at their feet.

_**Hope you enjoyed that! Until next week :) **_

_**Love and Hugs Allie )O(**_


	6. Chapter 6

Master and Servant part 6

_**A/N Monday here again already :) New chapter, new character. I know this doesn't seem to follow on from the last chapter, but read on and it will make sense I promise! Oh! And how excited am I today? Heffron Drive just announced that they are coming to London in December! I've only been saving my change for 3 years! I would have preferred if it was BTR coming, but still. KENDALL! LOL! **_

_**Read, Enjoy and Review! **_

_**Love and Hugs**_

_**Allie )O(**_

Jo was not best pleased at being sent to fetch the blacksmith. The man frightened her immensely. Aside from his work with metal and horses he was also a popular competitor in the arena in supposedly more peaceful times once they had returned to the city. And aswell as his deadly abilities with a sword he was also known for his violent treatment of the women that were sent to the victors.

The original intention of the gifting of these girls was for them to be bred with the victor, hopefully producing strong sons and pretty daughters. But once he became the reigning champion things changed and it soon became clear that he had no interest in producing any off spring. The first young woman mated to him actually lived to give birth. But for some reason he had turned up barely an hour after the birth and slaughtered both mother and child. Perfectly acceptable to his own Master so nothing was considered wrong about his behaviour. The next two women pregnant by him were killed before they reached full term. But after that he switched to killing the girls at the mating after his fights, some having their throats slit as he reached his own climax.

Jo arrived at the shelter where she expected him to be sleeping but instead found him sitting outside with his tools, the two long strips of beaten silver that he would use for the collars at his feet. He eyed Jo hungrily as she approached him, she shuddered and acknowledged him with a curt nod of her head.

"My Master wants you to collar his two new properties. " She told him as he rose to his feet, towering over her with a sickening grin on his face.

"I know. I have been waiting for you." He got to his feet and circled the petite blonde in a predatory manner.

"Are you sure that I can't do any thing for you before I go work for your Master? I'm sure that he doesn't attend to the needs of a woman, does he?" He leered into her face and reached forward to grope her breasts. Jo quickly slapped his hand away and he laughed loud before turning and retrieving his tools. He loved it when a woman had a little fight in her. No match for him of course! But all the more exciting to crush and rape and kill. Of course, the General would never allow his property to be sent to be mated with him after a fight, but he hoped to get her one day. He'd enjoy knowing how much her death would hurt the green-eyed warrior he had to bow down to.

He followed her to where the cooking hearths were, even this late at night there were still youths tending the fires. Jo had yet to see the new girl that Kendall had gifted to his mother, but glancing around she did not see anyone new so she headed to the sleeping quarters where she knew the girl would probably be. Jennifer was asleep on the largest bed in the area, the rest of the area filled with low wooden cots containing the sleeping forms of half a dozen or so young women. The end one contained a much younger girl who was trembling and mumbling in her sleep. This one Jo did not recognize. This must be Katie.

She stepped carefully around the other sleepers and knelt down beside the girl, talking to her quietly first before touching her. She hoped not to frighten her too much but the girl let out a squeak, terrified eyes opening wide as the young woman gently shook her awake.

"Shh! Shh! It's alright! I'm not going to hurt you!" Jo promised her, trying to keep her voice low so that she wouldn't wake the others around them. Katie pushed herself up so she was sitting and regarded Jo with eyes sparkling with fearful tears.

"You're Katie, yes?" She asked and the girl bit down on her lip and nodded. Jo pulled the blanket back from her legs and encouraged the girl to get out of her bed and follow her to where she had left the smithy by one of the raging fires.

"Your new Master, the General, requires that you be fitted with a collar," She explained as she led the girl through the drape to the open air.

"Why it couldn't have waited until tomorrow, I really don't know, but he wants it done now. And what he wants, he gets. " Katie nodded. Then noticed the man who was raising to his feet in front of her. He was even taller than her brother and looked extremely imposing and frightening. Jo frowned at him as she recognised that even one this young was eyed with a lustful expression.

"This is Maksim. He is going to fit your collar." And if he touches you in any way that he shouldn't I will spear his balls with the spit, she thought to herself, moving closer to where the sharp, steel bar rested beside the fire.

"Come here, girl." He beckoned her towards him and Jo settled herself down beside the fire, still watching him intently for any inappropriate behaviour, but he knew that she would be. He would not touch but he knew that he could still annoy the blonde with his words.

He pulled a small stool in front of him and gestured for Katie to sit. She had been still feeling very tired, but now she was wide awake and anxious about what exactly was going to happen to her. Maksim had two strips of silver that he had already prepared with a series of punctures made on one end and a peg already threaded through a single hole at the other end. The strips had been hammered over his anvil to make them curve so that they would bend smoothly when he fitted it around her throat. The excess would be trimmed off and filed smooth before the peg would be squeezed flat to seal the ends together . A padded leather strap would be fitted between the silver and the flesh of her throat, dyed the same shade of forest green as the bed drapes in the General's quarters to show at a glance who she belonged to.

When time had passed and her identity was common knowledge the leather would be removed and the collar would look less like a restraint and more like a piece of jewellery. Jo found herself fingering the surface of her own collar as she watched him measuring the strip on the girl. She smiled reassuredly at Katie but she saw the way that Maksim was watching the child, looking down the front of her top and grinning at her barely concealed body.

"You have nice little tits." He told her, making her squeak in fear and cross her arms over her chest. He took hold of her hand and pulled it away again.

"Hold the edge of the seat and sit still. I won't touch you." He turned and looked straight at Jo.

"Jo won't let me. But she can't stop me looking. Or telling you what I would do to your supple, young body if I could. What I want to do to you if we were alone."

He laughed at the girl's frightened look as he reached down and picked up the tool to cut the end from the silver band.

"Suck those sweet little titties, feel your juicy little pussy. Show you my cock."

Katie's breathing was becoming rapid as her fear grew, Jo quietly whispering reassurances that it was all talk. He couldn't touch her, the General would castrate him if he touched his property. That was what the collar was all about, no one could touch her without his permission.

Maksim had no intention of touching either female but Jo's anger and Katie's palpable fear was turning him on like crazy. He continued to push it further.

"Have you ever seen a cock, Katie?" He waited for her to answer, but she just whimpered and clutched the edge of the stool tighter, knuckles turning white in the fire-light.

"Hmm? What did you say?" He chuckled, darkly. She was visibly shaking now. Oooh! She might piss herself! That would be funny.

Katie was terrified, tears were threatening at the corners of her eyes, she wanted this to be over. She wanted to get away from this horrible man who was looking at her in this way and saying such dreadful things to her.

She wanted James.

"No, Sir." She whispered out, closing her eyes as the tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

He had finished cutting and filing the metal and now wrapped the soft leather round her throat and covered it with the collar. He slid the peg through and squeezed the tool that fastened the collar tight closed. He took a moment to concentrate on the task in hand before stepping back to view the finished effect and goad the girl a little more.

"You haven't?" He grinned as he dropped his tools back to the ground then took hold of the fastening of his pants.

"Would you like to see mine?" He moved as if to unfasten his clothing.

"It's really BIG!" He boasted.

"You must be so tight. I bet I could split you wide open with just one thrust inside you!"

He gave a jerk of his hips and cupped himself through the soft leather of his pants. Katie squealed again, pulling away so sharply that she almost fell from the stool and Jo dashed forwards and caught her.

"That's enough!" She hissed, trying hard not to raise her voice too much and attract attention. She pulled the girl to her feet and wrapped her arms around her, feeling the fearful shivering in her little body as she snuggled for protection against the blonde. Maksim gathered up his tools and the other strip of silver, grinning in triumph in her face, glad that he had got the reaction he wanted out of the woman.

"Are you done with her collar?"

"Yes, my lady." He said in a mocking manner eyes sparkling with mirth. Jo gave a tight nod in response.

"Right. I'm going to put this poor little girl back to bed, You wait here. Then I'll take you to do the other slave."

"Can't I join her in her bed? I won't tell." He smirked. If he wasn't so much bigger and stronger than her, Jo would have slapped that look right off off his face. But she knew just how easily he could kill her and his own Master would stand to his defence, especially if she was the one to strike first. So she ignored him and took the girl back inside the tent and helped her into her bed. She reassured her that she wouldn't have any reason to go near Maksim any time soon and that she was safe to sleep now. Katie was still crying as she left, she gazed back and watched the girl hugging her pillow as she huddled further under the woolen blanket.

When she came back to join the blacksmith he had a wide grin plastered across his handsome face. Yes. She supposed that he was a handsome man, it was just a shame that his soul was so ugly.

"Did you enjoy terrifying that child?" She asked scowling at him. He just laughed in her face.

"Not as much as I would enjoy terrifying you. " He replied.

She stepped back, she didn't trust him and she hoped to never be truly alone with him. Here within the camp, although those around them discreetly ignored what was being said between the two, they would not allow anything physical to go on without calling for help. Jo knew that she only had to scream for help to come, whether it would come in time was another thing. But he knew as well as she did, that while she wore the collar that marked her as Kendall's property there was not very much chance of getting away with doing the things he wanted to do to her. Jo just gave him a filthy look, she needed to be out of his company as soon as possible.

"Come on. You have another collar to fit before you can go back to bed."

She turned and began to head back towards her Master's sleeping quarter's. With all that had been happening since she had collected Maksim she had almost forgotten what exactly had been going on on her Master's bed when she left him. She hoped that they would be finished as she wasn't sure what kind of things the man behind her would say if he saw that.

They entered the tent and were met by the sight of the blond drapped over the brunet's back, hips pumping hard and curses slipping from his lips as he shuddered and released inside him. Jo's eyes widened in surprise as the new slave reached his own climax seconds later, throwing his head back and allowing his Master to kiss and nip at his exposed throat. She glanced sideways at the way that Maksim was staring as Kendall disengaged from James and flopped next to him and briefly hugged and murmured to him. They were not quite close enough to hear what was being said, but he definitely recognised the fleeting look of fright on the man's face once he became aware that they were no longer alone. Was he feeling ashamed to be seen being gentle and somewhat affectionate to a mere slave?

Seconds later he pulled away from James and violently shoved him from the end of the bed, sending him sprawling onto the floor at their feet.

_**Oh! And just so you know, I'm not hating on Maks, I just thought he would make a good, handsome, muscular baddy! I still think they cheated James out of votes on DWTS though! **_

_**Until next week!**_

_**Allie )O(**_


	7. Chapter 7

Master and Servant part 7

_**A/N Thank you to my reviewers :) Always makes me happy! This week has gone by sooooo fast! LOL I have now purchased my ticket for Heffron Drive and today, after thinking about it all weekend, I also purchased VIP :) Really nervous! This is a kind of filler chapter but there is more exciting things to come, I promise :) **_

_**Love and Light**_

_**Allie )O(**_

James did not understand what was happening. Moments before they had been virtually making love and now he was being roughly thrown to the floor? He turned quickly and stared up at the blond on the bed and was surprised to see more than a little concern flicker across his face before it became set in stone.

"About time you got here!" He barked at the tall, bearded man who was smirking at the naked brunette on the floor.

Oh yes! The General may think that he was giving the impression of a violent, powerful man who had just abused and raped the much larger man who was now sprawled in the dirt, but he and Jo had been there long enough to know that wasn't really the case.

He tried to look contrite as he apologised for his late arrival but he really just wanted to laugh in the man's face. He did not like the General. He knew that, like Jo, he did not approve of his treatment of the women sent to him or that the man got such pleasure from just random killing. As far as Kendall was concerned, killing an enemy in battle was one thing, killing for 'fun' was not acceptable. That was the reason why he never took part in the orgies of sex and violence that followed on from successful battles. The sex did not bother him but the killing did.

He knew that Maksim would love to be able to really cause him pain by hurting one of those close to him in the name of sport or just a random 'accident'. That was the main reason that he had insisted upon both his new possessions being marked with collars, because if they were just his new slaves they would have virtually no protection. James could be forced to fight in the arena and Kendall had no idea if he would be able to defend himself against the much more experienced black-smith.

The General slid from the bed himself and dropped into the chair beside it, his flesh still flushed from his recent activity and the violent orgasm he had experienced. He gave Maksim a filthy look.

"Well then. Get on with it! Put a collar on the slut." He gestured to the man on the floor. The black-smith flashed a sickening smile.

"Of course, my liege. Straight away." He got hold of James by the hair on the back of his neck and tugged him up onto his knees and positioned him for easy access to his neck. Kendall was not stupid, even drunk and in a post sex haze he knew that the man was mocking him with his words. He'd deal with him one of these days, but for now he had to keep up this act.

"And you. Woman!" He barked at Jo.

"Yes, Master?" Oh she would have it out with him tomorrow, in private, about the rude way that he was talking to her at the moment.

"Change the bedclothes. The slut made a mess!"

His green-eyes twinkled with mirth, he was enjoying this! Oh, he could tell that she was not happy with the way he was speaking to her, but he couldn't really be all sweet and nice to her with the whoreson there watching could he? Maksim was readying his tools with his back turned so didn't notice what was going on, but then again, he wasn't as stupid as some thought and he could tell that it was all an act. The only one who was completely in the dark about the way that Kendall normally treated his supposed 'property' was the man now kneeling on the floor while his throat was bound with a strip of forest green leather and a wider silver band than had been fitted to his sister. Once it was done and Jo had finished changing the bedding, the black-smith was quickly dismissed.

For the first couple of minutes after the man had left they stayed in silence. James still kneeling on the ground, Kendall in his chair and Jo standing beside James just waiting. Kendall slowly lifted his head and turned to the woman.

"Is he gone?" He asked and she rushed away to the opening of the tent and gazed out into the night. She smiled to herself when there was no sign of the man and closed the opening carefully before heading back to her Master.

"Yes. He's gone. Back to bed I should think. To _sleep! _And so should you!" She paused and gave him a cheeky little grin.

"_Master! _And perhaps put some pants on?"

James had still been kneeling with his head bowed, but their interaction was confusing to him. They were not speaking as Master and servant, he did not get this at all! Almost as confusing as the way the man had treated him earlier. And the way that his own body had reacted to the treatment he had received. He lifted his head and stared as Jo approached the blond and proceeded to help him into a pair of pants and guide him back onto the newly made bed and under the blankets.

"Your head is going to hurt so much tomorrow!" She laughed and Kendall groaned at the thought.

"Stop fussing over me and get into bed woman! Come on!"

James' eyes went wide as Jo slipped off her shoes and climbed under the covers next to Kendall, turning her back to him but snuggling back against his body. Jo shared a bed with her Master?

"What about him?" She half sat up and pointed to James, still on the ground and still naked.

"What about him? There's plenty of room for him in here too." Kendall looked at her as if she was stupid or something.

"James. Put your pants back on and get into bed."

What?

James got to his feet in confusion, found the pants he had been wearing earlier and slipped them back on. He stood beside the bed, frozen in both fear and bewilderment. What the hell was he expected to do? Kendall glanced up at him from where he was now settled on his back and snuggled up close to Jo.

"Other side of the bed." He growled, reaching beside him and pulling back the covers.

James dashed around to the other side,not sure what was going to happen and not wanting to anger the man. But when he got there and carefully sat on the edge before laying down and pulling the cover over himself, he was surprised by the blond reaching across and pulling him closer to himself. Jo rolled over and reached across to hold on to Kendall's body, a leg bending and lifting to hook over his hip. James just stared around in the candlelight wondering what he had got himself trapped in. Jo glanced up at James as she settled her head against Kendall's chest and smiled softly at her new companion.

"Not what you expected, is it? Our Master is a little different to others of the ruling class here. You'll soon get used to it. Soon realise how lucky you are."

There was the sudden sound of a hard slap and Jo yelped a little. Kendall had spanked her arse with his hand.

"And if you don't shut up and go to sleep, _woman. _You will not be feeling so lucky!" There was a hint of amusement in his voice even though he appeared to be verbally chastising her. He wrapped an arm around each of them and pulled them both close.

"Now go to bloody sleep!" He growled and rested his hands on the buttock of each of his bed partners.

_**Hope you enjoyed that! Please think of reviewing if you did :) **_

_**Until next week!**_

_**Allie XXX**_


	8. Chapter 8

Master and Servant part 8

_**A/N Almost forgot it was Monday tonight! Bank Holidays always throw me a little! So here we are again :) This chapter is a bit of a flashback chapter. Oh and although there is some nice, naughty action to come next week. There may not ever be the three-some that last week may have led you to expect! Thank you as always for all the reviews they make me very happy!**_

_**Until next week !**_

_**Love and Hugs**_

_**Allie )O(**_

As he lay in the bed, listening to the steady breathing of his new sleeping companions he thought about Katie. He wondered where she was and hoped that she was not being ill-used or too frightened by the situation that they now found themselves in. He found his mind drifting back to the first time that he had seen her, when she was still a baby and had arrived unexpectedly at his home.

His father was clearly angry when he arrived back from the gathering that had been organised by the leaders of neighbouring lands to try to work out a peace treaty. James had been hiding behind a cupboard door in the kitchen as the huge man stomped through, cursing loudly. James was once again hiding from his older brother, Michael, who took great delight in taunting and hurting the eight year old. Continually reminding him that no one cared about him. He was not important like his brother, he would never take over from his father or take control of their armies. He might get a manor house and a pretty wife, but he would always be, just the spare.

Their mother had been different with James of course. She was not allowed to have very much to do with Michael once he was weaned and walking, he had to be brought up fierce and strong. No cuddles for him! But James did not matter. If he was not a fierce warrior, who cared! He was just the spare.

So James spent many hours with their mother, walking in the expansive gardens, playing in the sunshine, listening to the court musicians. Getting all the cuddles a sweet, loving little boy could ever want.

Then, when he was six, his mother died while giving birth to a girl. And now James was alone with no one to protect him from the unwanted attention of his spoilt older brother.

He watched as his father snatched a bottle from the shelf as he made his way through the busy, bustling kitchen followed by a squire carrying a wicker basket. The boy seemed confused as to what to do with the basket as the man rushed away. He hesitated on asking what to do with it, but just as he went to open his mouth his Master suddenly stopped and spun round to face him, swigging from the bottle as he did.

"Leave _that_ in the kitchen!" He ordered. "Put it by the fire to keep it warm, I suppose. " The squire nodded and gently put the basket down by the hearth. James' hazel eyes watched intently from his hiding place. Curious as to what was in the basket that needed keeping warm. Oooh! Perhaps it was a puppy? James was forever asking for a puppy but they always said no. His father took another swig from the bottle as he watched the boy step away from the fireplace.

He stared at the basket for a few long moments, turning over in his mind what to do with the contents of the basket. Finally he snapped out, "Throw it in the fire for all I care!" Before reaching over for a second bottle to take with him. He seemed to be drinking a hell of a lot more since his wife had died, but no one mentioned it for fear of punishment. The squire looked shocked and stepped further from the basket. The man laughed bitterly.

"No. Leave it there. Someone will look after it, I suppose. Or it will just die, I really don't care." Another long pull on the open bottle in his hand. "Go see to my horse now, boy. Then find my son and bring him to me."

Bring my son to me. Not sons. That meant Michael, he really didn't care about James. Turning again he stomped out through the kitchen and up the back staircase to his chambers, never sparing a single thought for the small boy hiding behind the cupboard.

James stayed kneeling where he was hidden for a short while longer. It was clear that Michael had given up on looking for him and he settled himself on the hard stone floor, watching the basket across the room as cooks and maids rushed around preparing the evening meal. No one paid any attention to the basket or to the small boy watching it. He thought he heard a whimper coming from the basket and it raised his hopes again that it was a puppy. Once he felt safe that Michael would not appear and grab him, he tended to quickly bore of the 'game' if James did not cry, he dashed across and grabbed the basket and shot out of the kitchen and out the back door.

He carried the basket across the garden to the huge weeping willow tree. It's long branches brushed the ground making the perfect hiding place. The sunlight filtered through the branches, dappling the bare earth beneath, there was a hollow inside the trunk and he had long ago stolen a cushion from the love-seat in the inglenook by the fire and stowed it away inside. Of course it was grubby and dirty by now, but it was still better than sitting on the hard packed earth.

He settled the basket down and then rushed over to retrieve his cushion, resisting the urge to take a peek at what was inside for a moment. He dropped the cushion to the floor and then settled down, cross-legged on the thick padding. He pulled the basket towards him and he could clearly feel what was inside moving about and the whimpering noise was there again. It must be a puppy! It was probably scared of being alone in the dark. James did not like being alone in the dark. Michael liked to lock him in the trunk at the bottom of his bed sometimes and it frightened him very much. The flaps on the basket were tied with ribbon, this was a basket woven to fit across the withers of a horse before the rider, James struggled a little with the ribbon briefly as it had been knotted tight. Once the fastenings were loose he paused briefly, smiling a little to himself before throwing open the flaps and leaning over to see what was inside.

And it wasn't a puppy.

James' little mouth opened wide and a surprised 'O' slipped from his lips. Huge brown eyes gazed up at him from a round little face haloed by soft brown curls.

It was a baby, a girl by how it was dressed and James was both shocked and confused. He knew that his father had said that the Lord from the west that he had gone to have discussions with had told him he had a gift for him. But what kind of person gave a baby as a gift? And what kind of man just abandoned said baby in a fireplace without telling anyone to take care of it?

The baby whimpered again and stared up at James, little arms reaching out towards him. James gave a little sigh. Probably the same kind of man that ignored his own son and refered to him as 'The Spare'. James always thought that if he ever had children of his own, he would love them all equally, he knew that people thought him odd for thinking that way. The man who came to teach him to read and write had told him that men should not think like that. The heir was the most important thing and perhaps some girls as they were good for relationships with neighbouring countries, marrying them off to rival's sons to bring uneasy peace. As young as he was, James understood this and guessed that the baby was supposed to be a peace offering. But he father obviously didn't think very much of it. Her. It was clearly a girl and he must stop thinking of her as an 'it'.

He reached in and carefully lifted her out, her little legs kicked and she waved her arms as he brought her close to his chest. As he lifted her the small pillow that her head had rested on shifted and dislodged a folded piece of parchment. He adjusted his position on the cushion, crossing his legs and settling the baby carefully in his lap. Holding her to himself with one hand he picked the parchment up and carefully unfolded it. He could read pretty well but the person who had written the note had clearly been crying as they did. The ink was smudged in several places and the writing was rough and untidy but staring hard he made out most of what was written. It was from the child's mother, she had written that the girl had been born at Beltane and that she was now a little over six months old. Her name was Katherine, but her mother called her Katie. She asked that they take good care of her and to one day tell her that her mother had loved her very much and that she hoped that she would have a long and happy life, even if she never got to see her grow up. James guessed that whoever this lady was, she was not happy to be giving up her child to another. He would have liked to try to get the girl back to her mother as it was clear that his father would not miss her, but the main part of the letter that was illegible was her mothers signature. And James' father never discussed anything with him so he had no idea where the girl had come from.

James felt his eyes beginning to flutter closed as he smiled at the thought of Katie so small and defenceless. She arrived in his life just as he had needed someone to bring a little happiness and company. Surprisingly his father had accepted that his son took the baby and began to care for her. He'd even arranged for a woman from the village outside of the castle to come to feed the baby several times a day. He'd expected James to grow tired of her and promised the woman a small financial reward if she ended up taking the girl into her home. but that day never came and as it had kept James from getting under his feet he had even forbade Michael from interfering. Everything had gone well until war came and everything fell apart.

He wondered what would happen to them now. Surely it couldn't be any worse than his life before? As he settled into the bed he stared at his companions. Jo seemed quite nice, he found himself looking at her collar and wondering about the symbols etched into the silver. He wondered what they meant and what kind of sygils would eventually be on his own collar. The General moved in his sleep and he found himself studying his face. All he had known about him before tonight was that he was a ruthless warrior and excellent swordsman. No one had ever told him how handsome he was, how beautiful his eyes were. He guessed that no one he had ever met before could have told him about his body or what a gentle and considerate lover he was. James was confused with how he felt about his situation but he knew he could do nothing more than wait and see how things progressed. He sent a silent prayer of protection to his God before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

_**Thank you if you got down to the end of the page! **_

_**Til next week**_

_**Allie )O(**_


	9. Chapter 9

Master and Servant part 9

_**A/N Hello again! Thank you for the reviews :) Now for some reason, after I posted last week I realised that a whole paragraph had not uploaded. No idea why and luckily it did not really affect the line of the story. I will try to fit the details in elsewhere, it was just a little more backstory. One more important thing to let you know is that when I started posting this story I had six chapters in hand and now I only have one and that is the one I am working on. I will try desperately to keep to posting every Monday. Now this is a naughty chapter again :) So enjoy! **_

_**Allie )O(**_

When morning came, James slowly opened his eyes, conscious of the fact that he was warm and comfortable for the first time in an age. Only the sharp burst of pain that shot up his spine when he rolled onto his back reminded him of what had happened and where he was. That and coming into contact with the warm firm body that was lying beside him. His eyes opened wide, sleep forgotten, and he quickly took in his surroundings as the early morning light filtered through the fabric of the tent. The events of the previous days began to come back to him more fully. Battle and deaths and capture and then lying with the man who was his enemy. And where was his Katie? Oh yes! Didn't someone mention something about kitchens?

Suddenly conscious of the sensation that he was being watched he carefully turned over a little more and was confronted by a pair of beautiful green eyes watching him new Master, his handsome face propped up by a strong hand on his cheek and an elbow on his still looked a little the worse for wear and James found the memory of ale on his breath as he kissed him coming back to smile on the blond's lips as he observed the other surprised James yet again. There was no malice in his expression, just genuine warmth and interest as his pupils began to dilate. James guessed that the man had woken up hard and wanted a repeat of the previous night's activities. That seemed to be what he wanted James for anyway. As James breathed in deep and tried to prepare himself for whatever was to come he became aware of his own arousal hard against his stomach. But that was just normal, surely? Nothing to do with the company on the bed. Then the General leaned forward and kissed him and all thoughts flew out of his head.

Kendall found his new 'toy', fascinating. Beautiful to an almost feminine level and yet muscular and apparently a pretty good swordsman as he had been eventually captured in the midst of the battle without receiving barely a single scratch on ... Oh that body! He had to have a second taste of him and perhaps make up for the roughness that he had show him the previous night. He really wished that he hadn't been a little the worse for the ale and then perhaps he would have thought about hiding his interest in the man a little more and then Maksim wouldn't have seen them together like that.

He wondered what the brunette's reaction would be as he lent over to kiss him. They were alone again now, Jo had left to help with the preparations for leaving later in the day. It would be good to be home, within his own solid walls and not these infernal tents. In his own bed. Which brought his thoughts back to the man under the covers beside him. He brushed his lips gently across the other's surprisingly soft lips a few times before sealing his lips against James'. He hesitated briefly, his eyes opening wider as Kendall's drifted closed. How was he supposed to react to this? He felt the jolt in his groin as his cock twitched inside his pants and let out a soft groan, mouth opening and Kendall taking advantage of it to slip his tongue into his mouth and begin to slowly explore James' warm mouth. James' hands lifted from the covers, fingers twitching as he tried to fight the impulse to hold his Master to him. Kendall moved slowly, slipping his leg over James' and sliding over to straddle him, never breaking the kiss as they became joined, touching groin to groin. James stopped fighting his instinct and wrapped his arms around the General's shoulders, holding him tight and returning the kiss passionately, his own tongue beginning to stroke and twist against Kendall's.

His mind was in turmoil again.

He shouldn't be doing this. This man was his enemy and now he was his Master. He shouldn't be responding to him at all, let alone enjoying his touch. He tried to pull away again, throwing his head back deeper into the soft, white pillow, mouth open as he panted hard. Confusion battled with arousal and as Kendall ground his hips down on him it seemed like arousal was winning.

"Master!" His voice whined out, head coming back up to gaze into the green eyes.

He arched hard, thrusting his hardness to the man above him and biting down on his bottom lip as his eyes closed and his head dropped back to the pillow, exposing his throat to Kendall's lips as he had the night before. Leaning over him, knees now resting each side of his 'toy's' hips he began to place firm kisses all the way from his chin down to his throat before sliding out to kiss his collar-bone then moving back up to nip and suck at his earlobe and the sensitive skin just behind his ear. He stayed frozen in place, hips held tight to his Master's as he tried to evaluate what exactly was going on.

He had never had a lover, not a regular one, just the few random encounters and a couple of people who he always seemed to end up in bed with when they were at the castle. He didn't count the times when he had been taken against his will. The men who were supposed to be lower than him in social standing, but who considered him as just the unimportant younger son. The Spare. How he hated them. But this was so alien. Although the brunette didn't know it, James was pretty much his equal. The son of the recently conquered Lord Diamond as Kendall himself was the son of Lord Knight. And even though he was supposed to be his Master, James was quickly finding his attraction for the man growing. He had shown compassion for Katie and, as yet, had not shown any undue violence to James. Throwing him from the bed had not actually hurt him much and it seemed that there was something strange going on behind his action at that moment.

Kendall was sort of aware that James seemed not to paying him attention at the moment, but he knew how to remedy that. He began to slide down the man's body, pressing kisses to his exposed flesh as he did. The man beneath him began to convulse and moan as he did, bringing a broad smile to the blond's face and making him switch to little nips and licks when he reached James' well defined abs. He pressed his tongue into his plaything's navel and swirled it around while his hands became busy with un-tying the fastenings of his pants. He rubbed his obvious bulge through the fabric and was pleased when James thrust his hips up giving him the opportunity to quickly shove his pants down his legs, freeing his swollen organ.

Kendall glanced down at James in all his magnificence and made his decision on how to make it up to him for the push the night before straight away. He began move down even further, sliding under the covers until he was finally facing his prize. He ran his tongue across James' balls enjoying the loud moan that reverberated in his throat as he arched again.

"Keep still!" He instructed, sliding his hands beneath his buttocks and holding him tight.

He repeated the action and then slowly lick from base to tip, enjoying the taste and just how long the journey was! When he reached the head he began to flicker his tongue against it as he made his way around it. He noticed that James was what his people called 'cut', he had not came across it before with any of his previous lovers. He knew that it was a religious thing with them and Kendall was not of the same faith. He kinda liked it and it didn't stop him from wrapping his hand around the shaft and taking James into his mouth, sucking eagerly as he took more and more inside. He loved the way that the man was shaking and moaning beneath him, obviously trying to keep still as he had been instructed, but failing miserably. Kendall lifted himself a little to get a better angle on the throbbing piece of man meat he held in his hand before dropping down and taking him in until the head hit the back of his throat.

James' eyes were squeezed shut now, his hips were once again lifted from the bed, although he was a lot stiller now. His chest was heaving though and he was biting down hard on his bottom lip wanted to touch the blond, but didn't want to risk doing anything he shouldn't. Kendall could hurt him very easily in the position they were currently in, but when he began to bob his head, stroking James' aching hardness with his lips and tongue he couldn't stop himself. His hand shot out and wrapped in the soft hair at the nape of Kendall's neck, fingertips massaging firmly and hips beginning to roll gently.

Gentle Goddess! He tasted so good! Kendall moved a little more, balancing on his knees above his Toy's body, arse in the air, one hand slipping down to palm himself through his pants, the other still wrapped around the base of James' cock. Controlling just how far down his throat the brunette was able to thrust in his excitement. He tasted wonderful, releasing little spurts of fluid every few moments that Kendall found himself swirling around the swollen head with his tongue. He worked his way down until he felt the head finally hit the back of his throat again. He paused for a moment, closing his eyes and breathing in through his nose. He glanced up from his position beneath the covers and saw his beautiful man frozen beneath him, head thrown back, chest heaving and free hand clutching at air. Kendall grinned around his mouthful of swollen cock.

He was almost there.

He might be powerful and control a mighty force of warriors, but nothing pleased him more than satisfying his lover. And he hadn't had one of those for quite a while so he intended to make up for lost time.

James' body felt like it was on fire. His heart was pounding in his chest, his mouth was dry and he could feel the tightness in his balls increasing. He was going to cum and cum hard. The General's hand was pumping his shaft, his mouth sucking and licking the sensitive head.

This was just so confusing.

This man was his enemy.

He had laid claim to James as his property.

Had him fitted with a collar as a mark of ownership like other men did with hounds.

And yet he was currently giving James the most extreme sexual pleasure he had felt in a long time.

No pain.

No dominance.

Just pleasure.

He couldn't control himself any more, he touched his Master's shoulder, fingers scrabbling as he braced his feet on the bed and lifted up. He hoped it was enough to warn the blond what was about to happen. The loud moans slipping from his lips were the only sounds he was currently able to make, too far gone in the throes of passion for anything else. Fuck! It felt so good.

Kendall was perfectly aware of the coming storm and tilted his head so as not to choke on what his Toy was about to give him. It also gave him a perfect view of the man's perfect body. This morning he would deny himself release, even though his own cock was hard and throbbing against his belly. Last night the alcohol had caused him to be weak and give in to his desires, but from now on he intended to hold in his own release and his own pleasure until they were back in his own bed as he was expected to. But now it was time for James to reach his peak.

James had his eyes screwed shut, but he wasn't trying to block out what was happening to him. He couldn't believe how good he felt. And now in the soft daylight and without the fear of dying, he could finally appreciate that the man currently fellating him was handsome and a surprisingly gentle lover with no sign of malice towards him. Even though he had seemed hesitant to take James the previous day after the battle, now he seemed quite content with him.

He felt Kendall's hand arrive on his balls from wherever it had been before and the firm tug on his sac was enough to send him over the edge. His back arched almost painfully as the fire in the pit of his belly exploded and he felt himself releasing jets of cum into the warm mouth and against the teasing tongue. He screamed out as he climaxed, unintentionally thrust up hard into Kendall's mouth. The General's hand stopped him from thrusting too far though and he swallowed down what James gave him, enjoying the taste and the experience. He flicked his tongue against the head before licking him clean and pulling away to sit back on his heels, the blanket falling from his back and leaving them exposed to the cool morning air.

James was still panting hard, head back against the pillow and a satisfied smile on his face. Kendall watched him quietly for a while before slowly creeping up to press a gentle kiss to the other man's lips. James responded eagerly, lifting his hands to his Master's stubbled cheeks and stroking his fingers down the sides of his face. He could taste himself on the other's tongue. When the blond pulled away with a smile and climbed off of his body James immediately sat himself up and reached for him. But Kendall just shrugged him off.

"Stay there and rest a little longer. I'll get Jo to find you some clothes for travelling in. We will be leaving just after dusk." He stepped from the bed and reached for the shirt he had been wearing the night before. But he was still very visibly and obviously aroused. He turned to leave the tent in search of his hand maiden.

"Master?" James was a little confused. Kendall guessed exactly why.

"Yes, T... James?" He had no intention of calling him 'Toy' when they were in private. Why start now?

James cheeks flushed a little.

"Uh? Would you like a little... Uh? Help? With that?" He gestured quickly with his hand towards the obvious bulge in the man's pants.

Kendall glanced down at himself, although he was perfectly aware of what the man was alluding to. He gave a smile and stepped back towards him.

"When we are away from home, engaged in battle as we have been. It is frowned upon to waste energy on sexual release except as a way of marking property. What we did last night would have been seen by those outside of my direct family and companions as just that. The General marking his new property and nothing more. But there is something about you..." He tilted James head back with his fingers under his chin and stared back into his eyes.

"I want you as more than my property." He admitted. "And I felt guilty about the way I treated you last night. Once we are back in the privacy of my own home I will explain everything to you. But for now I hope that I made it up to you for last night?"

James was still a little puzzled, but he smiled and nodded.

" Yes. Thank you Master."

"Good" He swept down for one last kiss before turning and striding out of his tent.

"I'll send Jo in with clothes in a moment!" He called over his shoulder before disappearing out into the early morning and leaving his new ... Lover? To the soft bed.

_**So that is it for another week. Hope you enjoyed that and think about sending me a nice review? Until next week!**_

_**Love and Hugs **_

_**Allie )O(**_


	10. Chapter 10

Master and Servant part 10

_**A/N Chapter 10! Now just to warn you, as I said last week I have now caught up with what I had already written. I will try very hard to keep posting on Mondays and hopefully it will be easy as I know what is coming for a while yet. I will be straight back to writing after I post this actually. Thank you to my followers and especially my reviewers! **_

_**Sections in italics towards the end of the chapter are James' thoughts.**_

_**Allie )O(**_

James couldn't help but drift back to sleep. He'd pulled his pants back up and settled back into the covers, inhaling the obvious scents of the sex that had happened in the bed the previous night and whatever it was that had just happened minutes before. In seconds he relaxed and slipped back into sleep gripping a pillow, the General's pillow, to his chest as he did.

That was how he was when Jo had eventually arrived to wake him and help him dress about half an hour later. They were very busy in the camp. Packing away the things that would be going home with them and separating them from the supplies that would be used by the garrison of soldiers that would be left behind to guard the new land and the castle attached to it. That was still whole. Kendall's father, the Lord Knight would eventually be sending someone to take charge and they would receive the castle as their headquarters. Kendall was really hoping that it would be Jett because then he would be far away from him.

Once there was a lull in all the activities and it was announced that breakfast was almost ready she had made her way back to the tent to deal with James as Kendall had asked her to when he had appeared from his tent half an hour before. She stood beside the bed for a moment, smiling to herself at how peaceful he looked. Just by looking no one would have guessed that he was a captured enemy. Only his collar, when he moved in his sleep and exposed it, gave any clue to his standing in their society.

Property.

Almost, but not quite, the lowest of the low.

Or he would have been if he had been claimed by anyone else.

She took his shoulder, appreciating the feel of firm muscle under her fingers, and gently shook him awake with a soft call of his name. It felt so strange, he knew that he had pretty much submitted to whatever his fate may be in the hope that it would keep Katie safe, but so far it was far better than his life had been before. He hadn't had anyone wake him gently and kindly since his mother had died and it did feel good.

After she helped him dress in some spare clothes of their Master's she led him from the tent and across to a large wooden table that had been moved out under the trees in the sunshine. Kendall was already seated at the head of the table with his two 'brothers' on either side of him and his mother seated at the opposite end. It surprised him that the rest of the people seated at the table all wore collars but were being waited on by other collared young girls. As he glanced down the length of the table he finally saw who he wanted to see.

Katie.

She was seated next to a very pretty young woman with long brown curls framing her face who was flicking her attention between The General's black haired 'brother', Logan and Katie who was eagerly eating bread and butter. James knew that she hadn't eaten well over the last few weeks, food had been sparse and the majority had been saved for the gentry and the soldiers. Little girls like Katie were given meagre rations and although James had managed to keep her close and share some of his food, she had not really had enough for quite some time.

The bread was halfway to her mouth again when she caught sight of him being led to the table and she dropped it to her plate, squealing his name without even thinking about it. James wanted to run to her, but wasn't sure what would happen. The second that Katie had squealed she too wondered if she had acted appropriately and she bowed her head, glancing towards her new Master and quickly whispering an apology.

But as Jo had told James the night before, their Master was a little different to the norm. Kendall smiled kindly at her.

"You don't have to say 'sorry' " He told her gently.

"You are both my property. I have no problem with my property interacting."

Katie looked worried still, not sure that she wanted her new Master's full attention on her. Kendall gestured towards James.

"Now, please. Go hug your brother. He was worried about you."

Food forgotten she slipped from her chair and dashed around to the other side of the table where James was waiting with open arms. He pulled her into his arms, holding her tight as she trembled in his embrace. Dropping her back to her feet she slipped her hand into his, reluctant to be parted even a short distance. Kendall watched them for a moment before leaning forward to whisper in the ear of Logan who had been seated next to him. Logan nodded and got up from his seat, moving to the one next to where Katie had been seated. He reached across and swapped the little girl's plate with that of the brunette woman as he instructed her to move up the table too.

"James. Please sit beside me. " The General instructed. "And Katie sit beside him."

Katie grinned up at her big 'brother' and led him around to their seats at the open aired table just as several young boys and girls arrived carrying wooden bowls, cups and cutlery and began positioning them in front of each person and also the empty seats. James couldn't help but stare as Kendall's captain with the golden skin, Carlos, turned in his seat to tease and play with the children as they passed. And he didn't mean in an inappropriate way either. As the last of the bowls were set, the children began to slide into the empty seats and Carlos grabbed hold of one of the girls, pulling her onto his lap and tickling her as she giggled uncontrollably and he spoke to her in a language that James did not understand. Finally he sat her on the chair next to him and reached across to pick up a pitcher of small beer and poured some for both himself and the girl before passing the pitcher along to the next person.

More bread was brought to the table and James watched as Katie eyed it hungrily, even though she had just finished the piece she had been eating previously. There was now conversation breaking out around the table, between both the highborns and the servants. Logan did not seem to be paying much attention to anyone except the woman beside him, but when the bread was placed before him he reached out to cut some from the loaf. He placed one piece beside his own plate before cutting a second large slice and placing it before Katie without barely looking at her.

He'd known what it was like to be hungry.

Once long ago when he was a very small boy.

Before he too had been captured and sent to work in the kitchen's of the great Lord Knight.

Two older boys approached the tabled with a huge steaming cauldron between them and James was sure that people must have heard his stomach growl as he breathed in the delicious aroma of the oatmeal and sweet honey in the pot. The General's mother got up from her seat and began to serve out the food into the bowls at the table. She ladled some into the bowl before James, but he made no attempt to eat at first, unsure of the protocol among these people. His Master leant over to whisper in his ear.

"Eat. I'm sure that you are hungry, yes?" He smiled kindly at his Toy and stroked a finger down his cheek.

James answered that he was and thanked the blond before taking his first taste of the food he had been given. And he almost moaned in pleasure ! It was so long since he had eaten anything much more than gruel and half rotten vegetables that even the simple food he was served felt like heaven.

After the meal Kendall had instructed his people about what was happening today. They were expected to be packed and ready to leave by late afternoon. James was to be sent to help the women with the heavier things that needed to be loaded onto carts pulled by horses that had previously been used to maneuver large catapults. At dusk they would honour the fallen of both sides with a ritual burning of their bodies. After that, they would set out on their way home by the light of the full moon that was expected that night.

James did not look forward to the burning, he had seen two bodies being bought into the camp with more care than others and he had an awful idea that he knew who lay under the black silk.

As the sun began to lower in the sky they were called together to prepare for the journey. Kendall's contingent was leading the way but they were followed by a group led by a much older, grey haired man and one of his party was the blacksmith, Maksim. When they arrived behind them, Jo quickly shepherded all the young girls together, including Katie and instructed them to stay close to Carlos on his grey mare. Kendall's father came to the front on a massive black stallion and raised his hand to call for silence.

"Sons! Brothers! Warriors!" He cried and the assembled throng cheered loudly.

"We are victorious! Time to head home!" More loud cheering.

"But first we must honour the dead, both our own and the dead of our vanquished enemy. May they all find peace in the Summerland." He turned in his saddle and gestured to the slaves waiting in one of the tents.

James was waiting beside Kendall, still not sure he wanted to watch.

Two groups of four men came towards them, each carrying a body. They passed by the assembled people and led them on to where the last of the battle had been fought. Huge pyres had been built from the bodies of the fallen, and a rough wooden daïs had been formed in the centre. The two covered bodies were laid side by side on it and two of the slaves leant in to remove the cloth that was draped over them.

James was still standing close to his new Master's horse and he turned his head away from the scene, unsure what would happen if they knew who he was. Lord Knight took a flaming torch from one of his men and rode his horse towards the bodies. His horse pranced nervously at the closeness of the flame and the smell of blood.

James' life before had been awful aside from Katie. His real family had never shown him any sign of love, but they were still his family. He heard Lord Knight saying some kind of prayer to his heathen God before naming the two as they were uncovered.

Lord Diamond and his son and heir Michael.

James closed his eyes and willed away the unexpected tears that threatened to fall. Then he heard Lord Knight mention him.

"We don't know what became of Lord Diamond's younger son. He is probably here among the fallen."

_No I'm not. I'm still here._

"We don't even know his name. " The large man let out a laugh. " He was only ever referred to during meetings as 'The Spare'. Too unimportant to even name in discussions."

_I am James. I am important to Katie. And perhaps to your son?_

"But although these people were our enemies, we still honour them with the sacred flame. May they find peace in the next life."

_May I find peace in this life._

He touched the flame to the wood of the daïs and to their clothing that had been doused in sweet oils. He backed his horse away, watching as the flame spluttered and then caught hold.

"Blessed Be."

Lord Knight's last words were echoed by the assembled people as other slaves stepped forward with torches and set light to other bodies.

_Goodbye Father. Goodbye Brother._

Once the flames had taken hold, Lord Knight turned his horse and they began to move off in the direction of home.

James spared one last look back at the funeral pyre of the last of his true, physical family. They never wanted him. They had never cared for him. He still had Katie, he didn't need them. He didn't know what this 'Summerland' was that Lord Knight mentioned, but it sounded too good for them.

He glanced back at Katie with the other girls and Jo, then turned his attention back to his new Master before following on as the horses moved off.

_May you rot in hell._

**_A/N 'Small beer' was made from the second brewing of a mash, it made a weaker brew, but it was safer to drink than most plain water, children drank it too. The 'Summerland' is where souls go to rest before being reborn in some Pagan paths._**

**_Well, here's hoping I will be here with a new chapter next Monday! Thank you for reading and please review if you enjoyed it :) If you didn't, tell me why! I might be able to improve it!_**

**_Love and Blessings_**

**_Allie )O(_**


	11. Chapter 11

Master and Servant part 11

_**A/N Well quite surprised with myself that I do have the new chapter finished and ready to post :) And the next one is already started and I have about half of the next chapter of James Collared 2 written as well :) Wanted to send thanks to the people who have actually reviewed , especially JustOldFashioned and annabellex2 who were my only reviews last week. But also to deb24, child who is cool, RockChickwrites and kaybaby1127. I will try to keep this one going as I have plenty of ideas about where it is going, even if the ideas do change continuously!**_

_**Allie )O(**_

They marched on into the night. Most of the high-born and their captains and most important servants were mounted on horses or riding on the carts but the soldiers and lower ranked servants were walking. Most of the children had done this before and kept up admirably, but Katie and another girl who was with the following group were having a hard time keeping up. James had been put up on a cart with Jo and the General's mother, but there was just not enough room to put Katie up there too. James had offered to swap places with her when he first saw her beginning to struggle, but his Master refused to allow it. He made the excuse that James might try to escape if he wasn't on the cart, but the real reason was that he knew his beautiful new Toy was still sore from the pounding he had received the night before.

Kendall did keep an eye on the girl, pretending to be angry with her in public but flashing her reassuring smiles when no one else seemed to be watching. Well no one whose opinion truly mattered to him. He was a little worried about the other child, if truth be told. She was clearly a new acquisition for her Master but unlike Katie she did not wear a collar yet, which meant that she could still be considered disposable. Her new Master, Lord Griffin was Kendall's uncle and known to be cruel, unjust and prone to unexpected displays of violence. Not normally by his own hand though. His greatest property was the blacksmith, Maksim, who was more than happy to carry out every punishment and execution his Master felt necessary. And most often to a sane person the acts were not necessary at all.

The reason for their departing at such a late hour was that they needed to cross a causeway back to their island home before the tide came back in and the path would be covered for forty-eight hours more. They would stop at a castle on the shore and sleep for a few hours before crossing the ocean at around midday. Once they were on the other side they could take their time again, but for now, if they wanted to get a reasonable amount of rest they really needed to make haste. And Lord Griffin was clearly becoming irritated with waiting for the two young girls to keep up with their party.

Logan did try to hasten them up but it was quickly becoming clear that he was fighting a losing battle. Out of the corner of his eye Kendall saw Lord Griffin beckon Maksim to his side. This could not be good. Turning in his saddle he saw the bearded man nod and smile the cruel smile he had seen dozens of times before in the arena back in their home city. As he turned his horse towards where the girl was struggling to keep up he began to draw his sword. Kendall could not stand by and watch was about to happen, he turned his horse and urged it into a trot as Maksim got closer to the little blond girl.

He tried to call out, to tell the man to stop, but either he didn't hear or just didn't care. It was none of the General's business as for as he was concerned anyway. Both the girl and himself belonged to Lord Griffin and his Master had given him an instruction and he would not disobey him. His blade flashed in the light of the lanterns hanging from the cart that the girl was trying to keep up with. She only seemed to notice what was about to happen at the very last moment, too late to change direction. She slammed into the tip of the sword as Maksim hung over the side of his horse, arm swinging forward towards the child with enough force to send the gleaming blade clean through her chest and out though the back of her ragged clothing.

She didn't even have time to scream. Her eyes briefly opened wide in shock before rolling back in her head as she took her last breath and her heart stopped beating. Maksim just brought his horse to a stop and tilted his sword at the ground, shaking it as the body slid from the blade and on to the ground. He swung his horse around and almost smashed into Kendall's mount. The smirk never left his face as he apologised and wove his way back to the side of his Master. Realising that he was in danger of being the one holding up the party now, a fact that was reinforced by the sound of his father's voice calling for him to return to his place at the front of the march, Kendall knew he had to move fast.

Turning his horse quickly he approached one of the soldiers who was carrying a flaming torch to help light the way. He snatched it from the man's grip and quickly cantered back to where the girl's body lay. He gazed down at her. She looked barely more than about ten years old. She was too young to die in such an awful way. He muttered a few words of prayer before dropping the torch down on to her broken body. He paused briefly to watch and make sure that the flame took before turning his mount again and galloping after the retreating mass of people ahead of him.

He heard his uncle commenting loudly about how he had done what needed to be done to stop the child holding them back. Then he mentioned that perhaps someone should deal with the other child holding them back. Turning in his saddle as Kendall came up behind him he gave his nephew a pointed look. On the cart with his mother, he saw that his Toy was looking extremely worried and seemed to be considering jumping from the cart. He guessed that he would try to swap places with his sister who was now trying to speed up, but still failing.

"Carlos!" His friend had been trying hard to ignore what had just happened behind him but turned when his superior called for him.

"My Lord?" He replied coming up beside his friend.

"The girl is holding us back. Please deal with her."

Carlos gave a nervous smile. What did he expect him to do?

"You're light. I'm sure that your horse can carry both of you."

Carlos smiled and nodded. He could never see Kendall asking him to do something like that in a million years.

"Yes, my Lord. Of course." He trotted his horse up to Katie and he saw the fear in her eyes immediately.

She began to try to run, but her legs and underfed body would not let her and she began to fall to the ground. She had clearly not heard anything more than Kendall telling the other man to 'deal with her'.

Carlos' agility in the saddle was quite breathtaking. He swung over the side of his horse, one hand holding on to the pommel while the other swept out to catch Katie around her waist before she hit the ground. She began to struggle and squeal as he came back to his seat and he couldn't help but chuckle at the fire in the little girl's tired body.

"Hey! Stop it! I'm not going to hurt you! Be still!" He told her as she hung from his arm at the side of his horse. Bringing her up closer to him as she stilled a little he brought his mouth close to her ear.

"Shh! Didn't I tell you that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you?" She stopped struggling completely and hung limp in his embrace. Her eyes flicked up to examine his kind eyes.

"Yes. You did." She whispered. He gave a sharp nod of his head and began to pull her higher up.

"Then how about you stop scaring the hell out of Matilda and slip on to the saddle in front of me?" She looked puzzled.

"Matilda?" He grinned wide and finally hauled her across the mare's back before him. He adjusted his position in the saddle to make it a little more comfortable for them.

"My horse. Her name is Matilda." He told her as he kicked her on to rejoin his brothers at the front of the line.

They arrived at the castle on the coast while still in the depths of the velvet night. Beds were immediately found for Lord Knight and Lord Griffin but Kendall chose to go with his brothers and servants to a large, warm stable. They spread cloaks over piles of soft, sweet-smelling summer hay and settled down to sleep until it was time to leave again. Katie watched as her brother settled between his new Master and Jo, a little disappointed that she couldn't snuggle with him. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and turned to see that it was Carlos. She smiled at him as he dropped down into the hay beside her. He already had one of the smaller kitchen maids curled in one arm and reached up for Katie with the other. She had enjoyed the rest of the journey, riding in front of the young warrior on his horse. They had talked as they rode about all kinds of silly things. He had explained to her about who everyone within their group was, told her the names of all the other children, the horses and told her about the hound that he had left behind at home before they left for battle. He was gentle and amusing and if she couldn't be with James, she was perfectly happy to be with Carlos.

As tired as she was, sleep did not come easily. Every time she closed her eyes the image of the other girl dying by Maksim's hand would fill her mind and she was soon awake again, sweating and panting with fear. She was glad that the big man was not in the stables with them, his Master had taken him into the castle with him. In the small amount of time she had been the property of her enemy she had experienced his disgusting lustful comments and now she had seen him murder a girl a little younger than herself in cold blood. And he seemed to get great pleasure from it. He scared her very much. She glanced across at where James lay. The General was curled over his back with his hand across James' body and his fingers entwined with those of the blonde girl whose head was nuzzled against James' shoulder. Carlos moved beside her, his arm around her waist pulling her closer as his eyes watched her with concern. He didn't ask what was wrong, he guessed that what had happened earlier was preying on her mind. He dropped his lips to her ear and whispered to her.

"It's alright. I really won't let anyone hurt you. I promise."

She lent into him, enjoying his embrace and trying once more to clear her mind of the terrible images her mind kept creating behind her closed eyes. It was quiet in the stable only the sounds of breathing and the occasional snore, she glanced round again, in the gloom, before trying once more to fall asleep. It did surprise her when the young man with the golden skin leant in close to her again and began to softly sing to her. She guessed that it was a lullaby but, as at breakfast earlier, he was using a language that she didn't understand. She briefly wondered where he came from and how he had come to be living with the people he did now. She'd never heard the language before, he must come from a long way away. Had he originally been a slave too? Or a gift from a distant land. Whatever the answer and whatever he was actually singing to her she did find it soothing and calming. Finally she drifted of to sleep.

Carlos smiled to himself as her breathing slowed and steadied before pulling the already sleeping girl beside him up into his arms and on to his chest before snuggling closer to Katie and slipping into sleep himself.

_**Until next week :) **_

_**Love and Blessings**_

_**Allie )O(**_


	12. Chapter 12

Master and Servant part 12

_**A/N Hello again :) Thank you for all the fab reviews last week! I am a little surprised that I managed to get this chapter ready for posting. I had a few incidents last week and I haven't been doing that great, depression back with avengance. I am trying to wean myself off the internet a little too as I spend far too long on meaningless drivel. I am currently embroidering a portrait of Kendall in the hope that I finish in time to give it to him at the M&G. Well this chapter is leading into some hot sex over the next few chapters ;) And I changed my mind! There may be a Kendall/ James/ Jo threesome after all! **_

_**Allie )O(**_

Breakfast was very meagre the next morning when they woke. Not because there was little food to eat but because they had to get going to cross the causeway. When they had arrived the night before they had feasted on cold meats and vegetables, everyone went to bed with full stomachs. Breakfast consisted of bread and cheese with fresh milk to drink. Kendall and his 'brothers' had gone into the castle to eat with his mother and the other highborns, but James and Jo had stayed outside in the stable with the other soldiers and servants and had helped to get the horses ready for the last of the journey back to what would now be home for James and Katie.

James was feeling much better after another nights sleep and decided that he would not ride on the cart for the rest of the journey. Besides they were not expected to rush so he could take his time. He expected to walk with Katie but as soon as everyone assembled and the highborns mounted their horses she gave him a hug and rushed over to fuss over Matilda before being hauled up into the saddle behind Carlos. She was not so tired now that it was morning so he didn't feel the need to keep hold of her like he had the night before. She grinned across at her brother as she wrapped her arms around Carlos' chest as Lord Knight arrived on his stallion and led them onto the barely dry pathway and out towards dry land again on the far side of the causeway.

James was barefoot, enjoying the feel of the soft sand between his toes as he walked beside his Master on his war-horse. The sun was riding high in the sky and it was a surprisingly warm day so the new slave had removed his shirt and tied it around his waist. Kendall was enjoying the view of hard muscles and tanned skin and his mind was wandering. He was thinking about all the delicious things he intended to do with the man once he got him back home and in his bed. He licked his lips as he looked down at the hazel-eyed beauty who was briefly oblivious to the lust-filled gaze of his new owner.

Kendall wanted to feel him close to him again, even sleeping next to him and brought wonderful visions into his dreams of the brunette sprawled beneath him as he drove his hardness into his tight and perfect body. Lips grazing over his throat and his hard nipples. Tongues battling for dominance as lips met and teeth pulled at reddened flesh. And Kendall could definitely see himself allowing his Toy to take turns at dominating. He kept thinking about his delicious long, hard cock and how good it had felt and tasted in his mouth, all those sexy moans and pants as he had brought him to release.

Kendall couldn't wait to get home and for the Priestess to remove the charms and spells that she had woven around them before their departure. Once that had happened he was allowed to do whatever he wanted with his new Toy and he fully expected to take every chance that he got to enjoy him.

When they got back on dry land they rested for a short while before setting off for the castle. A young soldier was given a horse to ride and sent off at a gallop to alert the castle of their imminent arrival. Things became less formal when they set off again. The General had removed the heavy saddle from his horse and thrown it up onto the cart with his mother and Jo. The heavy armour of his breast-plate and gauntlets followed, then finally his woolen undershirt. He kept his dagger but removed his sword and gave that to his mother for safekeeping before climbing onto the back of his horse and adjusting his seat on the broad back. James couldn't help but stare eyes flicking over the colourful design drawn onto his flesh between the General's shoulder-blades. Tattoos were forbidden among James' people and he had never even seen one this close before. Kendall grinned down at him, green eyes flashing with amusement and lust.

"Come here. Toy!" He called, turning his horse and stretching a hand out to the object of his lust. James approached him obediently, head slightly bowed and trying hard not to show how much Kendall's state of undress was arousing him. The blond's lips curled into a soft smile.

"Ride with me?" It was a question not a demand.

Now that surprised James. He raised his eyes and smiled, reaching to take hold of the other man's hand. Hmm? He wasn't sure how exactly he was going to do this. Kendall offered a booted foot to him and he stepped up with his bare foot and used it to help propel himself up and onto the back of the horse behind his Master. He felt a little awkward at first, not exactly sure how close he should be to him in public. It appeared that these people were not as concerned about sexuality as his had been, but should he hold onto the man's shoulders? Or wrap his arms around his waist? That was what he wanted to do, more secure but he really just wanted to hold the blond. Kendall kicked his mount into a trot and James almost lost his balance and yelped in shock as he felt himself falling backwards. Without thinking he wrapped his arms tightly around the other's chest, his head coming to rest at the back of his neck. He breathed in deep, the scent of his new Master was intoxicating and he hugged tighter and found himself pressing himself closer to the warm body before him.

Kendall glanced down at his chest and the long, slender fingers resting across his flesh. He felt the heat of blood rushing to his groin and his cock beginning to stiffen. He reached and took hold of James' hand and the other pulled away from the soft skin, sure that he had acted inappropriately. Kendall kept his horse moving forward but glanced back over his shoulder.

"Easy." He whispered, not releasing his hold on James' digits. His eyes flashed with desire as his tongue flashed out over his lips. James stared and fought hard to bite back the groan that threatened to escape from between his soft lips.

"You are _so_ pretty! " The General added making him blush but also remember the words of his father about what an abomination of nature he was. Men should not be that attractive and men most definitely should not be sexually attracted to other men. It had always amazed James how easily his father had managed to ignore when his soldiers used his own son to release their need though. That was apparently a whole different thing born of need and not want. He pushed the memories from his head and smiled back at his Master, eyes widening in surprise as the man began to push their joined hands slowly downwards.

"Touch me?" He pressed the brunette's hand to his groin and felt his body tense briefly before his fingers spread out, cupping the bulge and squeezing firmly. Kendall arched back a little and huffed out a heavy breath, eyes rolling up before he returned his attention to the journey. Or at least outwardly he appeared to. He was now pressing back enjoying the feel of his Toy's own hardness against his arse and the feel of the fingers that were beginning to move in slow circles against his heat.

As confused as this made him feel, James could not deny that he was enjoying touching his green-eyed Master. He was glad that they were far enough ahead of his sister and the golden skinned captain on the grey mare that she couldn't see what he was doing. He was sure that Katie was perfectly aware of his attraction to other men, but he wasn't sure he wanted her to ever see him being intimate with anyone. He pressed deliberately harder and enjoyed the sound of a shuddering groan slipping out again. But it was loud enough this time that it did draw attention to what they were doing.

Lord Knight called his son's name making both the men on the massive war-horse jump and look up guiltily. James quickly withdrew his hand and rested it on his own thigh.

"Yes, Father?" Kendall blushed as he looked up with hooded eyes. He was slightly surprised by the wide smile that graced his father's face.

"I know that you have had to abstain from company these last few, long months but surely you can hold out for a few hours more?" He chuckled.

His son blushed but Lord Knight wasn't really that bothered, he just found their behaviour amusing. Unlike James' father, he had absolutely no problem with Kendall's attraction to men. He had asked that his son at least make him an heir before he died and Kendall had promised that he would at least try.

Lord Knight shook his head still chuckling to himself as the path they were on curved around the side of massive rocky outcrops and finally the towers of the castle appeared on the horizon.

"See." His father gestured ahead of them. "We should be home before the sun sets. Think you two can keep your hands off of each other until then?"

Kendall reached behind him for his Toy's hand and brought it up to his chest away from the temptation of his groin. He gave a soft smile and returned his attention to the path ahead and away from thoughts of what he was going to do to James in just a few short hours.

"Yes, father." He grinned wide before kicking his horse into a canter.

"Well, at least we will try!"

The sun was sinking in the sky when they finally arrived on the outskirts of the town containing the castle that had been the General's home his whole life. He had done his share of fighting and killing now and he had no intention of ever doing it again. He would settle himself here with his friends and family around him and perhaps even work on making that heir that his father wanted so much. After all, he was the only one able to continue the family line. Unusually for a man like Lord Knight, he had only one child. Well, that was not entirely true. He had had a daughter, but she had succumbed to some childhood sickness when she was less than a year old.

At least that was what Kendall had been told.

He smiled as the drawbridge was lowered and the portcullis was raised. His father led them into the castle from the back of his horse, but Kendall jumped down and led his horse with his new acquisition still astride his back. There were a surprisingly large amount of people waiting to greet them. Many of the women were clearly the lovers and spouses of the returning warriors, children milled around looking for fathers and siblings. James felt self conscious of his position atop the stallion. He knew that he should probably be on the floor beside the great beast. At the very least with his head bowed, if not kneeling on the floor at the feet of his betters.

From where he sat he saw a tall blond woman approaching. From the way she carried herself and the way that she was dressed in long robes of rich violet he could tell that she was very important. She had a man at her side who was clearly subservient to her who wore less elaborate clothing in a russet colour and also bore a striking resemblance to the blacksmith.

Lord Knight swung down from his saddle and approached the woman and much to James' surprise, he knelt before her. Women were considered low enough in society to not be able to call themselves 'mother' to their own off-spring and yet their leader knelt to this woman?

James felt Kendall touch his leg and looked down, only then noticing that everyone else had dismounted too. He slid from the horse, looking to his Master for instruction in what he was supposed to do. Kendall began to kneel himself so James quickly followed suit, kneeling to show honour as he had been taught by his mother when he was a child. But then he considered that perhaps he was too low in standing for that. Glancing behind him he saw that the army and everyone else was on both knees with their heads down so he quickly altered his position. He was surprised that both Carlos and Logan were down on their knees like the common soldiers and slaves. He was aware already that the General considered them as his brothers and yet they were not highborn?

Watching as the woman and her attendant approached, James wondered why did they seem to be heading straight for him?

_**Hope that was good enough. Please think about reviewing. I'll love you forever if you do!**_

_**Until next week!**_

_**Allie )O(**_


	13. This is not a new chapter!

A/N This is not a new chapter, this is just to let you know that I am having problems with my laptop. I am hoping to either sort it or get a new one. So if nothing new appears for a while, you know why! I will keep writing in notebooks so I will have plenty to post if I should be off-line for a while . I hope I won't be! But I am so fed up at the moment, I can get a new laptop for only £70 more than a new battery costs! And this laptop is 4 years old so I think I would rather do that :)

So hopefully I will be here next week with something new!


	14. Chapter 14

Master and Servant part 13

**_A/N Well, I really wasn't expecting to get this up this soon! As I said in the note, I am expecting my laptop to die on me at any second! But I'm still here, still writing! :) So here, finally, is part 13. As always, thank you to everyone who takes the time to review, I do really appreciate it. So hopefully, hears to posting again next Saturday! _**

_ **Love and Hugs**_

_**Allie )O(**_

The robed woman continued towards the kneeling people but her eyes seemed to be locked on James as she approached them. A soft smile began to form on her lips and as she came level with the General she dropped back her hood revealing long blond curls. Pausing beside him she leant to whisper in his ear, her hand resting gently on his shoulder. She flicked her gaze towards the new slave on the ground beside his Master.

"Yours, my Lord?" She asked even though it should have been obvious from the colour of the velvet under the silver. She just wanted to hear it from Kendall's own lips.

But the man did not answer her verbally, knowing why she was asking, he just smiled and nodded his head. Before they had gone off to war she had told him that he had been alone for far too long and that he should find himself a lover. She probably didn't expect him to lay claim to a prisoner, but it that was what had happened the Gods must have had good reason for it.

"I should release the charm that you are under then, yes?"

She smirked a little as she turned to her waiting assistant and took a large, leather, drawstring pouch from him. She reached inside and pulled out a handful of powdered herbs and resins. Chanting softly she sprinkled just a little over Kendall's bowed head. As she began to move on she felt something tugging at the edges of her consciousness and stopped in front of James.

"There is something about you." She told him.

"Your aura is trying to hide something, I'm not sure what. But I see no sign of it being anything bad. In fact, everything in the stars points towards you being perfect for my Lord Kendall."

She briefly touched his head as she continued on her way, James was shocked to feel a violent jolt of power seemed to buzz through his whole body. He stayed where he was on his knees, listening to what was happening behind him, but still feeling the energy boiling in his blood. Kendall moved closer to him and spoke into ear.

"Did you feel her power?"

James nodded. Is that what it was?

"Our powerful and she sees all."

James wasn't completely sure what he thought. His people didn't really believe in that kind of thing but he himself wasn't ever really sure what he thought. He supposed that he was going to get a chance to find out a little more kept his head down and waited to see what would happen next.

The Priestess and her assistant had continued on behind them, releasing the protective enchantments she had placed over them with anointing and chanting. People began to rise from the ground and begin to move away from the group.

When she reached Carlos she stopped dead, eyes widening as she looked at the small girl kneeling beside him and the grey mare. She gently touched Carlos' shoulder, drawing his attention.

"My Lady?"

She nodded her head towards the girl beside him.

"This child? She is the property of the General?"

She could feel the tingle of the girl's aura and it was unmistakably familiar. Even without talking to her she was certain that she knew who this girl was.

"Yes, my Lady." Typical of the talkative young man he offered a little more information without being asked.

"Her name is Katie."

The Priestess nodded sagely. Of course it was. But it still surprised her that they had kept the name. She wondered if anyone else had the slightest idea who she was? Perhaps it was just her own power and her closeness to the Goddess that allowed her to see the obvious familiarity. But then, there was really no reason why anyone would ever suspect who she was. They had been told that she was dead.

She reached across to the girl and lifted her chin, staring deep into her eyes and almost into her soul. Ah yes! She was most definitely who she thought she was. She leant in closer, a smile on her lips as she moved closer to her ear and whispered quietly so that no one around them would hear her words. She was sure though, that given enough time, someone would eventually make the connection.

"Welcome home."

Standing she continued on to finish the task in hand.

The General got to his feet and encouraged James to follow him across the yard towards the building. A young boy dashed past them with a huge grin on his face and greeted the warhorse like an old friend. Kendall smiled and ruffled the boy's hair and thanked him for taking care of his mount.

James felt butterflies in his stomach, perfectly aware of where he was being taken even without being told. But he obediently followed his new Master into the castle and up the steep spiral staircase without a word.

He followed the blonde into his room barely taking in his surroundings as his heart began to pound and his body tremble. His Master closed the door and turned to face him.

"First rule, now that we are home. When we are in private or only among close family and friends, that means Jo, my mother, my Captains, Logan and Carlos and I guess your sister too, you do not call me General or Master. My name is Kendall." He flashed a heart-stopping smile. James was surprised at this rule.

"And I will call you, James. Understand?"

"Yes, Mas..." Kendall cut him off.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! What did I just tell you to call me?" The green eyes twinkled with mirth.

James was really confused as to how he should respond. This was his enemy and his Master, he should be being treated as an inferior. He should be being treated worse than his supposed comrades had treated him, but Kendall appeared to be being friendly. So James was to satisfy him sexually, but there was no malice or forcefulness in that either. He gave a small smile before correcting himself.

"Yes, Kendall."

"Good!" The blond reached for his hand and pulled him closer. James was nervous but excited when Kendall's hand slid round his neck and pulled him into a kiss. At first it was just lip on lip, but soon he was nipping gently on James' bottom lip and slipping his tongue out to tempt James to let him inside his warm mouth. James closed his eyes and pushed closer, lips parting and accepting the probing tongue eagerly. His hands hovered in mid-air for a while before he found himself holding on to Kendall's waist as the kiss intensified. Bodies collided and groins met, Kendall was hard again, still craving the attention he had desired earlier in the day while they were still travelling. His spare hand skimmed down James' back, feeling the pert arse before slipping round to feel the growing hardness between James' thighs. When he eventually pulled back from the kiss, both men's chests heaved as they filled their lungs with air again. They both wanted this.

"Get the rest of your clothes off and get on the bed." Kendall growled out. James just nodded as they broke their embrace and he reached for the belt that he was wearing.

Everything seemed to be a blur as they shed their clothing and turned to the huge canopied bed that dominated the large room. James was still nervous but he also knew how much his body seemed to crave intimacy with the other. He climbed onto the covers and paused on his knees watching as Kendall finished undressing. He bit down on his bottom lip as he watched with hooded eyes.

"How do you want me?" He asked a little shyly, watching as the blond took his cock in hand and squeezed and stroked it to fullness. He paused at the other's words and smiled as he climbed onto the foot of the bed.

"Move further up and lay down and make room for me." He gestured to the left-hand side of the bed and watched as James lay down, settling into the mound of pillow's behind his head, nerves still showing in the glowing golden eyes.

"Are you scared of me?" He asked as he lay down next to the man, resting on his arm as he faced him, eyes scanning every part of the perfect body.

"A little." James admitted.

"Don't be. I won't hurt you. I promise." He leant over the brunette and pressed his lips to his again, his hand raising to stroke James' cheek as he pressed close before dropping to the muscular torso. James couldn't help but to respond, arms wrapping around him and pulling him closer as Kendall slid his hand down the chest, fingers spreading as he approached his prize. When he closed his fist around James' shaft the man let out a deep shuddering moan and Kendall giggled in response.

"You like that?" He whispered against his lips. James just nodded, eyes wide and pupils dilated.

Kendall began to pump him slowly, enjoying the moans and whines slipping from the other's lips and beginning to roll his hips slowly, rutting against the muscular beauty's thigh.

"Oh yes!" James instigated another kiss, returning the pleasure by taking hold of Kendall's cock and stroking him too. But Kendall pulled away, moving over to straddle his thighs, sitting up and sliding back enough to drop forward and take the head of his new lover's cock into his mouth, sucking and licking as James writhed beneath him. James let out another long drawn out moan but reached to push Kendall from his body. The blond was about to complain when James switched their positions. He pinned Kendall to the bed and ran his tongue the length of his shaft before swirling his tongue around the head and making Kendall arch up, thrusting almost subconsciously between his lips.

"Oh! Please! Suck me!" James did not hesitate, dropping down onto the velvet-steel shaft until he felt the head touch the back of his throat.

He managed to maneuver himself so that he could look up into the green eyes, though there was not much colour showing currently. it was an extremely long time since Kendall had found himself in this position. As the son and heir of Lord Knight he could pretty much demand anyone come share his bed for the night. But that normally meant someone beneath him, very much like James had been only two nights previously and not Kendall himself sprawled on his back being serviced by a willing partner. Pushing himself up on his elbows he watched as James worked on his cock, sucking, licking and pumping with his hands. Kendall fell back moaning as he began to play with his own nipples, pinching and twisting them.

James let him free from his mouth with an audible 'pop' and moved up his body while his hands still pumped him.

"You like to be teased there, Sir?" He asked before nuzzling his hand away from his right nipple and latching on with his mouth, sucking hard and nipping gently with his teeth.

Kendall would have told him not to call him 'Sir' either if he wasn't beginning to slip so deep into the realms of ecstasy. His head was thrown back, eyes closed and moans increasing in volume as James pumped him harder. But he needed more than this. Even if it was an extremely long time since he had been the one on the bottom. He pushed James away from him a little and he expected that his Master, for that was what he was, no matter what he told him to call him, was ready to take him now. And when he sat up a little and reached across to the table by the bed and retrieved a flask of oil James sat back on his heels awaiting instruction.

"How do you want me?" He asked.

Kendall breathed deep and shook his head pushing him completely from his body to allow him to change position onto his own stomach and pop his arse into the air. He passed him the oil flask.

"No! No! How do _**you**_ want _**me**_?" He replied looking back over his shoulder.

James' eyes opened wide in surprise.

"I want you to take me. It's been so long since I've had a cock inside me. Now. Prepare me." He rocked back a little more, spreading his knees on the bed and showing his tight, pink hole to his Toy.

"Are you sure?" James asked him as he worked the stopper free.

Kendall rocked back again, grabbing at his cock and whining impatiently.

"Yes! I'm bloody sure! Now just get a move on and fuck me!" He barked out.

Well. This was definitely _**not **_how James expected this to go!

_**Thank you for reading **_

_**Blessings **_

_**Allie :)**_


End file.
